The Journey Begins
by DijoCurry
Summary: After patching things up with her sister and announcing to all of Equestria her plans Luna sets out on her journey with Cielo at her side, happy to be back out in the worlds and among the ponies of equestria Luna plans to make an appearance in each town.
1. An embarrassing morning

A light buzzing went off waking Cielo from his slumber; he had forgotten that the alarm was set to go off at eight so Luna and he could get a jump on the day. Cielo rolled over to his back in order to reach and turn off the alarm causing Luna to let out a little moan startling Cielo a bit, still sleepy he had forgotten Luna let him rest with her the night before, her muzzle resting softly against his chest. Cielo managed to turn off the alarm without waking her or so he thought, this was not the first time he had shared the same bed with Luna though it was the first he did not share with her due to a dream. Taking his hoof he lightly brushed her mane "Luna, it's time to wake up. We have a long day ahead of us" Cielo said softly causing Luna to let out another little moan leaning more towards a grumble, it was clear she was at least slightly aware of her surroundings. "I don't want to get up yet either Luna" Cielo admitted, not because he wanted more sleep but because he was enjoying the fact that she was cuddled up to him. Only one other time came to mind and that was out of her need for comfort after a Nightmare Moon induced dream. "You know we have to keep the schedule you made and that means making it to Ponyville by two at the latest"

Luna reluctantly picked up her head and looked up at Cielo just realizing herself she had cuddled up to him during the night, letting go of him promptly Luna apologized in embarrassment "S-sorry, I guess I could not stay on my own side of the bed"

"A mistake I hope you will continue to make" Cielo replied leaning in and nuzzling the side of her neck. "Really I don't mind one bit if you don't"

"I'll keep that in mind" Luna replied with a little smile she tried desperately to hide, she knew full well it was not proper to share a bed with a stallion unless the two were wed but Luna felt secure enough in her trust for Cielo to convince herself it was okay. She was the one who always cuddled up to him, he never tried anything with her and seemed to be a gentle stallion at all times while sharing a bed. "Thanks for staying with me last night"

"No need for thanks Luna, to wake next to the mare of my dreams it more thanks than I'll ever deserve" Cielo said in a soft almost teasing tone causing Luna to give him a little shove making Cielo smile. "Any dreams? You seemed to rest soundly throughout the night"

"No there were no dreams, I asked you to stay because well… after everything that happened I was a little stressed still and really I just wanted your company" Luna admitted looking up at Cielo who rolled to his side so he was now facing her "I can hear Celestia lecturing me now"

"Who says she has to know" Cielo replied leaning his muzzle in and kissing Luna softly, Luna could feel her cheeks turning red. This was still a new feeling to her and would take a little getting used to not that she would complain about it one bit, she liked the sudden rush of emotion a single kiss gave her. "Besides all we did was share a bed, sleep and cuddle a bit, what's so wrong with that?" Cielo asked breaking the kiss.

Luna looked into his eyes for a moment before smiling, her blush still visible "Nothing I guess, I'm just being silly" Luna stretched a bit nuzzling under Cielo's chin as she did so "I think I'm going to take a bath Cielo so I can wake up a bit more"

"Good idea Luna, I'll do the same and grab my saddle bag after. I'll meet you back here right?" Cielo asked stretching a little himself and sliding the blankets down off his body readying himself to get out of bed.

"That sounds like a good plan to me" Cielo sliding the covers off caused most of them to slide of Luna a bit as well leaving only her flank covered. She watched Cielo get out of her bed and stretch out his wings spreading his feathers a bit before folding them back up "Try not to take to long okay?"

"I won't princess, I'll likely be back before you're done and if not then moments after you finish" Cielo looked back at Luna with a happy smile "promise~"

Luna smiled back and watched Cielo leave her chambers before getting out of bed herself, with a little spring in her step she trotted to the washroom. It was hard to believe that she was courting a stallion now, she no longer had to hide her feelings from him or anypony else. Adding to her joy was her reconciliation with Celestia the night before, finally she was going to be treated like the mare she was and not like some little foal; Luna was to be given the respect from her sister that she had longed for. Luna drew herself a nice hot bath and started to wash up with an eagerness to begin this new day, the day she would set out on her campaign to rebuild her image and get back in touch with the world that had seemed to pass her by.

Cielo was heading back to the barracks when his path crossed with Celestia's who was quite eager to engage him in conversation "Cielo~!" Celestia called out to him making him stop in his tracks.

Cielo had a friendly smile on his face not having a reason he could think of to be nervous about Celestia stopping him. "Good morning princess Celestia, how are you feeling on this lovely morning?" Cielo inquired.

"You know I'm feeling okay" Celestia replied with a smile of her own walking a little closer "There is one small thing though I'm sure it's nothing but would you mind if I asked you just one small question? If not it's no big deal but it might make my morning all the better if you would allow it"

"By all means Princess, you need not ask my permission to ask a simple question" Cielo replied finding it odd the way she worded her sentence.

"Very well then, I heard through the grapevine that you went back to my sister's chambers last night and never left. Is there any truth to this claim Cielo?"

Cielo lost his smile and shook his head a little "Unbelievable, really after last night you are going to.." Cielo did not get a chance to finish his sentence before Celestia cut him off, he took note she was still calm and did not appear to be upset in any way.

"Now now I'm not going to lecture you two on what you should or should not do, I said I would respect her and give her more space but Cielo Luna is my sister and if I hear something happening with her from somepony I'm going to listen" Celestia said walking a little closer to Cielo and lowering her head down a bit so she was on his eyes level "What you two I will try to keep my nose out of but let me say this to you, my sister is still young and a bit naive at times especially when it comes to anything pertaining to love or being in a relationship. I know you are a good stallion Cielo and I know you would not take advantage of my younger sister's inexperience and naivety I just wanted to be sure you understood that about her. Please don't rush things and… well just treat her right and take care of her, that's all"

Cielo looked a bit puzzled "Wow okay… that was not how I was expecting that conversation to go. Listen, Celestia I can respect you looking out for your sister I really can but don't worry. I would never take advantage of her and I don't think Luna is naive as you think but if it will help put your mind at ease all we did was sleep nothing more. I'm in no rush to make anything happen" Cielo said looking into Celestia's eyes. "Tell me I'm lying when I say I love your sister and I would never do anything to make her feel uncomfortable or take advantage of her loving nature"

Taking Cielo up on his offer Celestia searched Cielo's eyes for any hint of deceit and was quite pleased to find none. "I believe you Cielo" Celestia picked her head back up smiling genuinely. "I'm glad my sister found you and I'm sorry for butting my nose in on this matter. I just really wanted to get it off my chest, talking things out is better than holding them in right?" Celestia asked Cielo, he nodded his head in agreement "Good to hear , just one last thing if you could I would like to have a little chat with Luna before the two of you head out on this little journey of yours. Nothing too serious I just want to make sure she is properly prepared is all"

"So you're not going to blind side her with questions about whether or not we had relations." Cielo asked sarcastically.

"No Cielo I am not going to do that, will you please just let her know I wish to see her. She will most likely come if she hears it from you besides I would not want to bother her first thing in the morning, poor mare must be tired waking up so early"

"Yes Princess I will let Luna know you wish to see her" Cielo replied eager to finish this awkward conversation and eager to get back to Luna not wanting to be late. Celestia could sense Cielo's growing impatient and rather than hold him up any longer she bid him a good day and was on her way having gotten the information she sought. "Day one and off to a great start" Cielo mumbled to himself as he reached the barracks, wasting no time he quickly showered and gathered a few supplies along with his saddle bags before rushing back to Luna's chambers.

Luna was in front of her mirror in the washroom fixing her mane having already washed and dried her coat when Cielo entered her chambers with saddle bags in mouth. "Took you long enough~" Luna teased hearing the door open and close assuming it was Cielo.

Cielo set the saddle bags down near the door out of the way "Sorry about that, I would have been back here sooner but I bumped into your sister on the way to the barracks and she can be a chatty one" Cielo answered back as he walked over to Luna's bed and started making it.

"Oh my sister, what did she want?" Luna inquired while Cielo finished making her bed.

"Well it seems that she wishes to make sure you're prepared" Cielo replied putting emphasis on the word prepared "but I think it still might have to do with the fact she knows I spent the night in here with you" Cielo heard Luna drop her brush onto the washroom floor.

"And how does she know that!?" Luna poked her head out of the washroom "Is she still spying on me?" she seemed a bit flustered with the info presented, borderline angry.

"I don't know she asked me about it this morning, she was not rude or anything about it just concerned that we did something I think" Cielo replied looking at Luna, her mane still wet and straight no longer having its magical like appearance. "I can't say she was spying on you because there's no proof of that, you know as well as I that any guard who might have seen me come in here last night and not leave could have said something. It's not like it's easy to keep anything secret in these walls Luna, you know this"

Luna let out a loud agitated sigh and ducked back into the washroom to finish brushing and drying her mane. "Great! Just what I wanted to do this morning, I'll be so happy when we are out traveling Equestria. Nopony keeping tabs on me or butting into our business"

"Very true Luna but don't forget though Nopony will be keeping tabs on you all ponies eyes will be on you, after all a princess out in public is something that draws attention. I don't think it's going to be as easy as you have it pictured in your head" Cielo countered bringing up a valid point that Luna had no response for. "That brings me to another matter… I know we are courting now but how do you wish to handle that when out in public? Should we downplay any affection if any at all? Will we be getting separate rooms and if not will our rooms have to have separate beds? Just some things that should be considered before we enter the public's eye"

Luna remained silent for a moment to think, she emerged from the washroom with her mane flowing once more. Walking over to the mirror in her room she started to put her armor back on "Well… I don't want to downplay it at all really, there's no shame in being in love with somepony so why should we have to hide it. I think we should just be ourselves and if it comes up it comes up" Luna replied putting on her shoes and neck piece. "As for the sleeping arrangements I think we can share a room and bed if that is okay with you, I don't mind and I really feel better with you at my side Cielo"

Cielo felt happy hearing Luna state that she feels better with him around her "Well that's all settled then, I thought it would take a little more time for you to choose but it seems you might have given this some prior thought"

"I did last night yes, I knew it would come up and I thought long and hard about what I wanted. My choices might not be the right ones to make but they are the ones I want and will stick by" Luna said proudly as she levitated her crown own onto her head. "But I would not mind hearing your opinion"

"To be honest I agree with what you think though sharing a room might get you some unwanted press and questions I don't feel we should have to hide anything. You nailed it when you said being in love is nothing to be ashamed of, just know there might be some out there who feel differently. You are a Princess Luna and with that comes being judged by everypony who looks at you, not all will be supportive or even understanding" Cielo explained.

"I know Cielo but I can hope right?" Luna asked with a smile before gathering a few supplies she felt essential to travel and loading up her saddlebags "I know I can't make everypony happy but it won't stop me from trying and those who don't like it will still have to respect it, it's my decision to make after all not theirs "Luna finished with confidence as she finished packing her saddlebags up. "So are you ready?"

"Yes Luna I'm all packed and ready to go but… what of your sister?" Cielo Inquired thinking Luna had forgotten.

Luna looked over at the clock, the time now reading quarter past nine and let out a sigh "Ya I'll go see her since I have time though I REALLY don't want to do this"

"You two made good strides last night, this might be a good test to see if she is true to her promises to you" Cielo pointed out giving Luna a more desirable reason to want to go and talk with her sister.

Luna thought for a moment as she put on her saddle bags taking her time to make them as comfortable as they could be "True, guess I should go in there with a positive attitude" Luna said making Cielo smile. He walked over to the door and placed his saddle bags on his back before getting the door for Luna "Besides if we do happen to argue it's not like I have to stick around here" she giggled a little happy she would soon be out of the castle.

Luna and Cielo made their way to Celestia's chambers as planned, the guards posted were told to be expecting them and opened the doors right away for the two. Walking into Celestia's room Luna and Cielo were greeted with a happy Celestia "Good morning you two! I trust you both slept well~" Celestia chimed in a teasing tone.

"We slept just fine thank you" Luna replied with a bit of a scowl "I don't appreciate the fact you were still spying on me dear sister, you gave me your word you would stop yet here we are"

Celestia seemed a bit surprised at Luna stating she was still being spied on "Luna I gave no such order, yes it was brought to my attention but that's namely because every guard in the palace knows by now. Word travels quickly. I happened to hear two talking about it while on my way back from the altar, when I inquired what they spoke of they filled me in on what they knew" Celestia admitted "I swear I gave no order for you to be watched"

Luna looked over at Cielo who was a bit embarrassed his fellow guards were talking about him and most likely speculating as to his activities. Cielo looked back at Luna "Well that's possible; I mean guards don't get out much so gossiping to one another is like there from of entertainment. If Celestia is lying she picked a good lie"

Luna looked back at her sister "Okay fine, say I believe you then what did you want to see me for if not to ask me about that"

"Luna you're leaving for up to a month, did it ever cross your mind I just wanted to talk to you before you go?" Celestia asked seeming a little bothered by Luna's question "if it's okay with you I would like to talk to you in private but if you still do not trust me it's fine" Celestia pinned her ears back a little making Luna feel guilty

With a sigh Luna asked Cielo if he would kindly wait outside for her and Cielo agreed without any resistance not wanting to put any stress on Luna and Celestia, once Cielo was out of the room Celestia let her ears lift off her head and smiled a little "Okay what's this about really?" Luna asked

"Just what I said I wanted to see you and talk to you before you were on your way" Celestia replied walking over near her bed to a small bookshelf. She removed a few books and took out one that was hidden behind the others while Luna watched now a bit curious "And I wanted to give you this" Celestia made her way back to Luna levitating the book in front of her as she walked.

Luna used her magic to take the book from her sister and turned it around to read the cover "A journey to marehood?" Luna cocked her head a little at the name and opened the book "What kind of book is this, an adventure guide?" she asked skimming through the pages. Parts of the book had pictures but nothing really caught her eye, missing the chapter names she continued on until she reached a page that turned her face red, she immediately dropped the book "What kind of book is that!" she demanded embarrassed.

"What did you see dear?" Celestia asked with a smile knowing full well what Luna saw.

"You know what I saw don't play games with me!" Luna growled angrily trying to replace her embarrassment with anger.

"Really does the sight of a stallions penis embarrass you so that you lose the ability to simply shut the book or continue a civil conversation?" Celestia asked effectively shutting Luna up, she could not even repeat the word to her sister. Face still red Celestia picked the book up for Luna and began to explain "It's a book that explains the changes you're going through and the new feeling you're having for Cielo, it covers all aspects of being in love and what comes with it including chemical changes in your body that you might not even know you were having and yes it also goes onto explain all about mating, it has detailed diagrams and pictures of the male and female genitalia, the reproductive cycle and will show the changes a mare goes through during pregnancy" Celestia said all of this with a straight face making no jokes or puns while Luna looked at her almost in disbelief, to shocked to speak. "I know this is not something that you want to talk about but it's something that has to happen"

"N-NO!" Luna finally managed to get her mind to allow her to retort. "I-I knew you were up to something, look we did nothing but sleep that's all we did! I don't need that stupid book!"

"You don't?" Celestia asked remaining calm. "So you know all about the reproductive cycle? Okay then tell me how a foal is made"

Luna fell silent again for several minutes while her sister waited patiently for her answer "W-Well when a mommy and daddy love one another they… I-I mean the daddy… he…"

"You're talking like a filly Luna" Celestia said in almost a scolding voice "Give me a proper answer"

"Why is this so important to you!" Luna snapped becoming more defensive "It's not like I'm going to do anything!"

Celestia shook her head with a smile "Really? I've see the way you act when he kisses you, you freeze up like you're unable to move. Let me guess your heart flutters almost as if it skips a beat, you're nervous but at the same time it feels good. You're not sure how to react and yet at the same moment though you are lost and powerless you never want that feeling to go away because it's bliss personified" Celestia tapped her hoof a little on the floor "Am I close?" Luna nodded slowly shocked Celestia was so knowledgeable, the thought of her sister feeling the way she did at one point baffled Luna's mind. "Listen Luna I've been there and you may be embarrassed off all of this but it's part of being in love and if you really love Cielo you will have to face this someday"

"But I can wait; it's not like it's going to happen any time soon" Luna looked down to the floor dragging her hoof along it desperately wanting this conversation to be over. The thought of mating never once crossed her mind until Celestia put it there.

"How do you know? Luna love is not really something you can plan for, sure you can say it won't happen any time soon and I hope you're right. The thought of you doing anything like this is not one I relish at all, but you two are already sharing a bed"

"All we did was sleeeeep!" Luna once more emphasized that nothing happened between them during the night.

"Yes for now all you did was sleep I understand that, but say one night you two are in bed together looking deep into each other's eyes and Cielo leans in giving you a kiss or you give him one something as simple as that can escalate Luna" Celestia tried to explain. "The kiss feels good so you two kiss again and again growing more passionate with each passing kiss. Cielo coxes you onto your back during your little make out session and begins to rub your chest softly with his hoof" Luna's cheeks were now a shade of crimson unable to change to any darker shade listening to her sister describing what could happen. "He starts to work his hoof lower and lower, you know what will happen next but even though you're nervous it feels good and Cielo seems to be loving it, so since you're both enjoying yourselves tell me Luna would you tell him to stop?"

Luna sat down baffled on how to answer, at first she told herself yes but the more and more she thought about it the more she could feel her body warming up "I-It's kinda hot in here" Luna said a bit flustered trying to change the subject, her heart was beating faster now and though she did not notice at first Celestia took notice she was breathing heavily.

"Luna stop for a moment and look at yourself, your breathing is rapid and I bet your heart rate is elevated. Your body is telling you something but what of the two is it, are you more afraid or excited over what I described" Celestia asked though Luna did not respond, Luna did however stop for a moment and take not on how she was reacting though she could never admit to her sister she felt more excited than scared over what she had described. "Okay don't answer that's fine, if you feel more excited that nervous it's okay they are both natural feeling. Luna I'm not trying to embarrass you or put my nose in your personal business as much as I really want to hear I'm just trying to educate you and prove a point. Love is not something that can be planned and if you can truly plan it out then what you have is not love I hate to say, part of me wants to lie and tell you its to be feared but I promised I would treat you more like a mare and that's what I'm doing. I am trying to arm you with the knowledge so if you make that choice to take your relationship to the point down the road then at least it was an educated choice"

Luna listened closely to what her sister was telling her "If I take that book can we stop talking about this please… I mean Cielo and I did just start courting and I think you might be taking this a bit fast…"

"Says the mare who shared a bed with a stallion last night, you know most mares and stallions do not share beds unless they are at the point in the relationship where the two might consider mating" Celestia replied riving that point home. "But yes if you take the book we can stop"

Luna picked the book back up off the floor and opened her saddle bag, she slid the book in and close it back up. "Celestia…?" Luna kept her head turned not wanting to look at her sister "Say… say I was more excited than scared… you sure that does not mean there's something wrong with me…"

Luna heard a few steps from her sister before she felt Celestia wrap her hooves around her pulling Luna tight to her in a loving hug "No my dear sister there is nothing wrong with you, just keep this in mind" Celestia spoke softly and lovingly "there is no need to rush anything and if Cielo does something you don't like tell him. Trust me Luna he loves you and will respect your wishes and no matter what you do so will I, you're my sister and I'll always love you no matter what"

Luna hugged Celestia back giving her a little nuzzle in thanks, though this whole conversation made her feel uneasy with her sister at the same time she felt closer to her than she had in some time "Thank you Celestia" Luna whispered back, ending the hug Luna gave Celestia a little kiss "But please lets never have a talk like this again…"

"I'll try but I can't make that promise, no matter how much you grow or how old you may be I'll always look out for you and try to give you helpful advice even if it's embarrassing to talk about" Celestia smiled widely from Luna's kiss, it felt so nice to be on good terms with her once more. "one last thing before you go, what route are you talking?"

Luna rolled her eyes and stood back up "same route I announced to everypony else sis first Ponyville then Dodge city, Appleloosa, Los Pegasus, Vanhoover, Tall Tale, Cloudsdale, Hollow Shades, Manehatten, Fillydelphia, and Baltimare" Luna resisted off her chosen route as the blush on her cheeks finally started to fade.

"Okay, promise me you'll be safe and keep me posted every day?" Celestia asked walking Luna to the door knowing she was eager to be on her way.

"Yes Celestia every NIGHT I will keep you posted letting you know how my day went, you can expect a letter by no later than midnight" Luna smiled opening the door, Celestia followed her out wanting to see her off and Cielo was waiting patiently for her just a little ways down the hall chatting with Cadance so he was not tempted to eavesdrop during her conversation with Celestia.

Cielo and Cadance seemed to be in a happy mood when Luna and Celestia approached the two, from what they gathered Cadance was asking Cielo about his days back in flight academy and he was entertaining her with a few humorous stories. The four of them made their way to the made hall and headed for the front doors of the castle, Celestia and Cadance stopped at the entrance and said their goodbyes to Luna and Cielo. They did want to go further but Celestia had to stay behind to get her extra affairs in order now that she would be doing Luna's work as well once more.

Luna and Cielo's figures started to fade in the distance as the two of the headed towards the train station, looking over at Celestia Cadance could tell that something was bothering her. "They will be just fine you know, you had to let her go sometime besides she has Cielo with her she'll be fine" Cadance said to Celestia trying to cheer her up assuming her worry stemmed from letting Luna go off on her own.

"I know she will but that will not stop me from worry" Celestia replied softly. "Our family is small enough as it is and… well I worry for her, you too Cadence, if anything happened to either of you…" Celestia seemed quite saddened at the thought.

Cadance was not sure if it was the thought of something happening to Luna or her that was the root of Celestia's fear or if it was more of her fear of ending up alone. "Our family will be just fine and will even grow one day, Shining and I do plan to have a family at some point and if things go well with Luna and Cielo who knows. Our family will prosper Celestia that much is for certain; Luna is a strong mare, kicked your butt and captured you upon her return if memory serves right. You two have fight side by side many times Celestia, you know her power so try not to worry about that and if this has something to do with her dreams she has not had one in a long time now. If that changes I'm sure Cielo will handle it, he seems to have done fine so far so I'd say she's in good hooves" Celestia let out a little sigh and agreed but that did not make watching her sister leave any easier on her. "Tell you what, how about I extend my stay for a few days" Cadance offered hoping her company would help.

"I couldn't ask that of you" Celestia said a little surprised at Cadance's offer

"You did not ask it of me I offered, besides I bet Shining is having the time of his life right now calling all the shots, he never says it but I know he misses being in charge"

Celestia put her wing over Cadance and looked over at her "Thank you Cadance, if you truly do not mind I would love the company"

Cadance gave Celestia a little nudge and smiled feeling happy she could cheer her aunt up a bit, she knew it would be a tough task but during her time at the castle she was going to do her best to make sure Celestia remained happy.

Luna and Cielo neared the train station both with a little pep in there step, Luna was quite happy to finally be on her way and held her head high "So… if I may ask what did your sister want? You two were in there for some time" Cielo asked looking over at Luna.

Blushing a bit Luna kept her smile and gave Cielo a simple answer "Oh nothing much you know just mare stuff, she was making sure I would keep in contact and wanted to know my route. Aside from that nothing else"

"Mare stuff?" Cielo cocked his head a little not getting her reference but he did not linger on it, Cielo was just glad Luna and her sister were getting along again "Well it's good to hear you two are getting along so well again, really it is"

Luna stopped a little before the ticket counter and turned to Cielo who stopped the moment she did "Cielo I… I want to thank you… for everything, I mean it if not for you I'm not sure where I'd be right now, I know I would not have the courage to do this and I know my sister and I would not have worked things out"

"Well Cadance helped with your sister and you working things out" Cielo added not wanting to take all the credit for something he had help with "And you had all this in you all along, you just needed a little help to bring it to the surface Luna"

"Still… without you all of it would not have been possible so… thank you for sticking by me through it all, for being there for me when I treated you like dirt and for not giving up on me… for doing the right thing even when my sister or I were to blind to see it… Thank you" Leaning down Luna gave him a little kiss on the cheek shocking a few ponies who were waiting on the train to arrive and the stallion at the ticket booth.

"No need to thank me Princess" Cielo replied as Luna lifted her head back up "It is an honor and a pleasure to have helped, I will always be there for you in the best and worst of time no matter what. On my life I will always be there for you"

Luna smiled softly looking down into the Cielo's eyes, as much as she hated to admit her sister was right she could feel her heart beating a little faster just by looking at him and it was not a feeling she wanted to suppress. Luna was not sure what was to come once they set out or what to expect in each town but one thing was for sure, she was glad she would not have to face it alone and she had the backing of Cielo. Nopony could know what the future would hold and this enticed Luna's mind with wonder and hope for the future, Cielo was kind enough to pay for the tickets for the two having been sure to bring a healthy amount of bits along for the trip. Stepping onto the train Luna did not look back, her mind and focus were set on what lay ahead for her. With a smile Princess Luna said softly to herself as her and Cielo neared their room "Next stop Ponyville~"


	2. Ponyville part 1

The train came to a stop at the Ponyville station and ponies started to get off, Princess Luna and Cielo stepped off the train last having been in no rush to leave. Luna was taking her time soaking everything in. Stepping onto the platform, she took in a deep breath and let out a soft sigh of satisfaction "I'm not sure what it is but I have always found train rides to be rather relaxing." Luna looked back at Cielo and smiled.

"I noticed, thought you were gonna doze off on me a few times there." Cielo chuckle as he joined Luna on the platform smiling back at her softly. "So what's the plan Luna?" Cielo inquired.

Luna turned her gaze forward once more and began walking heading off in the direction of the town's center. "Well I think we will head into town, greet a few ponies and stop by the town hall" Luna giggled a little "To be honest I'm kinda just making this up as I go, no planning." She looked back at Cielo smiling "Isn't that kinda exciting!"

Luna normally planned things out pretty well but regardless if she had an actual plan or not Cielo was just happy to see her so happy. "If you say so Luna." Cielo shook his head a little with a grin amused what at what passed for throwing caution to the wind for Luna.

Luna caught Cielo rolling his eyes a little and swung her flank into him as the two walked giving him a nudge with it. "Okay so maybe it's not so crazy to you but I'm enjoying it."

"And seeing you enjoying yourself is all that matters to me." Cielo replied bumping her back with his flank. "You're so cute when you get excited" he teased "and it's good to see this side of you, you seem stress free right now."

Walking alongside Princess Luna, Cielo continued to chat with her unaware of the purple pony galloping towards them; It did not take Luna and Cielo long to notice though. Luna could soon make out who the pony was. Twilight Sparkle was heading their way, her gallop slowed to a trot the closer she got to Princess Luna and Cielo. Last she saw Luna, the Princess had not looked all too happy to see her, in fact Twilight felt that Luna downright despised her.

Twilight stopped a few feet in front of Luna and Cielo, bowing her head down Twilight spoke "Princess Luna welcome to ponyville I'm so so sorry I was late to meet you!" Twilight quickly apologized panting a tad having rushed from the town's center.

"Tis alright Twilight, I never said when I would be arriving or why you're sorry for being late. I was not expecting a welcome from anypony." Luna explained with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Oh um… princess Celestia sent me to greet you, she told me you would be arriving by train. She seemed a little confused why you did not just teleport here." Twilight explained raising her head back up to see the smile quickly disappear from Luna's muzzle.

"My sister is here!?" Luna's voice and expression quickly turned to one of irritation at Twilight's news.

Twilight pinned her ears back thinking somehow she had said something to offend Luna, quickly she played what she had just said over and over in her head .

"Luna relax… maybe she just came to…" Cielo quickly searched for a reason "To spend a little more time with you, or maybe you left something behind she thought you might need, there is no reason to be upset right?"

"I bet she came to keep an eye on me" Luna replied looking over at Cielo, she spoke through her clenched jaw. "I knew she could not keep her word!"

Twilight quickly jumped back into the conversation with her ears still pinned back. "No Luna Princess Celestia just came to help with finishing the preparations!"

"Preparations? What preparations!?" Luna asked looking back at Twilight and stomping her hoof impatiently. "We demand to know at once!"

"T-the festival princess." Twilight answered, as soon as Twilight said that she watched Luna's expression quickly change from one of anger to one of embarrassment, it was now clear to Twilight that Luna had no idea of the festival plans. Slowly Twilights ears lifted back up "I'm sorry… I thought you knew, princess Celestia sent me a letter last night asking if it would be possible to organize a little going away party for you, it was tough but we are well underway to having everything set up. The princess said she was going to tell you… I guess it must have slipped her mind."

Luna glanced over at Cielo who was giving her a little glare confirming she had overreacted, "I'm sorry, I did not mean to raise my voice at you Twilight. I was just surprised that my sister was here."

"It's fine Princess Luna." Twilight quickly replied, "Umm… if I may ask why would you think Princess Celestia would be spying on you?"

"Never mind, forget I said that." Luna tried to get Twilight off the question and Twilight respectfully backed off not wanting to poke at something that was clearly not her business.

Twilight still wanted to get back on Luna's good side for whatever she did wrong not knowing Luna's past animosity towards her was due to the fact Luna thought Celestia was prepping Twilight to be her replacement. "yes ma'am!" Twilight quickly agreed before turning her gaze to Cielo who had been waiting quietly at Luna's side. "Don't think I have forgotten you." she said with a smile walking up to him and giving him a hug.

Cielo hugged Twilight back holding it for a moment before letting go "I would hope not." Cielo said with a smile. I know we haven't seen one another since I moved but still I like to hope we were good enough friends that you would at least remember me."

"Hard to forget." Twilight replied in a teasing tone making Cielo smile "Shall we?" Twilight turned and started to walk with Luna and Cielo following close behind.

'Hard to forget' As much as Luna tried to not let it bother her she found herself a little crossed at Twilight for her playful tone with Cielo, it took her a moment to realize it but she found herself feeling a little jealous. Not that Cielo was quite a saint in her eyes at that moment either 'why did he hold that hug for so long' Luna thought to herself 'calm down now, there is nothing wrong with a hug, you're being silly' Feeling that she needed to diffuse the thought she was having before they became any worse Luna simply asked. "So, you two seem to know each other well. How did you meet?"

"Meet?" Twilight asked looking back and thinking "Actually I met Cielo through Rarity, he started hanging around with her when the two of them got serious about their relationship so i'd usually see him when I saw Rarity. He's helped me out a few times whenever I've asked for it and was a good friend" Twilight stopped herself "Sorry still is a good friend; we have not seen each other in some time, years it seems."

"Three to be exact if we don't count our brief meeting at the gala the first year after I moved to Canterlot." Cielo added in.

"I was surprised to see you Cielo… out of curiosity why are you here if you don't mind me asking." Twilight turned her gaze back forward, the three of them had now nearing the center of town, walking down the main street venders could be seen off in the distance, a light chatter filled the air growing louder the closer they walked.

Cielo looked over at Luna unsure how to really answer that, was he invited along solely as a guard or as her stallion friend. "Well… I guess you could say I'm her personal guard?" Cielo's voice was plagued with uncertainty.

Twilight and Luna both quickly caught on to Cielo's unsure answer. "Are you sure?" Twilight giggled "you seem confused."

"Cielo is with me at my request." Luna spoke up covering Cielo's tail for him, "He was and still is my personal guard but above that I invite him along with me as my suitor or at least I would assume that unless I missed something."

"Suitor?!" Twilight exclaimed stopping dead in her tracks and turning around to face Luna and Cielo causing them to stop as well.

Cielo went to speak but Luna cut him off "Yes though I question how seriously he took his proposal to court me if he is not even able to say what we are out loud." Luna did not really mean that, she knew Cielo did care for her but she also wanted to make him squirm a bit.

"What! I took it seriously, I put my heart out there for you how could you question my sincerity?" Cielo exclaimed a bit hurt by Luna's words and now feeling quite nervous. Cielo was beating himself up inside for not knowing what to say when Twilight asked of his reasoning for being at Luna's side.

"Oh I understand, so you are simply ashamed of us? Are we not good enough to be seen about in public with thee?" Luna continued to put the pressure on Cielo feeling a little better now that she was getting him back.

"No!" Cielo turned his body to face Luna completely "Luna it's not that, I guess I should have clarified with you on the train how you wished to pursue this, part of me worried that if I just blurted it out you would be embarrassed of me. I know you said not to hide it and I'm sorry I did, the truth is I have never been so nervous in all my life." Cielo continued as Luna listened to him speak, his words starting to touch her heart and make her feel she might have been a little too hard on him. "If anypony will be embarrassed of being seen with somepony it would be you with me and I don't want to embarrass you." Cielo lifted his hoof to show Luna it was shaking a bit. "I have faced hail storms that make me less nervous than I am right now; I just want to come off as the stallion you deserve… I thought if I said guard even if I did mess up nopony would think anything of it."

Luna had enough at this point, leaning down she nuzzled Cielo's neck softly "Just be you." she whispered softly. "Who cares what other ponies think, all that matters is what I think and Cielo you are good enough for me… don't doubt yourself. I don't want you to be some statue who's afraid to be himself. You won't embarrass me Cielo trust me, I'm sorry for what I said, I was just trying to get you back for not knowing what to say, I did not mean to actually worry you." Luna's words soothed the stallion helping him relax a bit once more.

Cielo nuzzled Luna back just grateful she was not actually mad "Sorry for being so foolish… I'll get my act together." Cielo pulled his head back letting his eyes meet Luna's. Cielo took a moment to search her eyes before speaking "Honestly how could you ever think any stallion would be embarrassed to stand next to such elegance and beauty."

Luna leaned in and kissed Cielo's nose softly "you're such a fool~" Luna tease with a smile. "A handsome, sweet and loving fool."

"I'm your fool~" Cielo replied smiling a bit, his hooves were still shaking but he felt much more calm now. "I hope our time here will not change your view of me."

"I don't see how that would ever be possible." Luna shook her head a little, she was not quite sure what Cielo meant but she was sure on her feelings for him and nothing was going to change that in her eyes.

Twilight stood confused and shocked "W-Wow! I mean congratulations to the both of you" Twilight said finally speaking though not really sure what to say on the whole scene that just unfolded before her eyes. "I never thought I would see the day being next to a mare would cause Cielo Rey to shake." Twilight said making a joke out of being a little unfamiliar in what to do in such a situation.

Luna shot her a little glare thinking Twilight might be insulting him a little but Cielo just laughed. "Ponies change Twilight and so have I, I have learned to appreciate what I have and not take love for granted."

Cielo's statement intrigued Luna but she really did not have time to follow up on her curiosity before Twilight started moving again keeping the conversation going.

"Well you seemed to have matured quite a bit since moving away Cielo." Twilight sounding praiseful in her words. "I mean not that you did not make leaps and bounds while you were here but still."

Luna went to ask a question but once more was cut off, she found herself a little irritated by the fact she was seemingly missing out on learning more about Cielo.

"Luna." a familiar voice sang out, Looking just down ahead Luna had been spotted by Celestia. "About time you showed up." Celestia trotted over to the three meeting them just shy of all the vendors, she had a plate with a piece of cake and fork levitated just off to the side of her muzzle seemingly having already started to enjoy herself. Ponies had now begun to take notice that Princess Luna had arrived. "What took you so long?" Celestia asked before taking a little bite of cake into her mouth with the fork and smiling.

"What took me so long? Have you ever pondered the idea of taking your time and enjoying the scenery? I took the train so as to enjoy the view a simple pleasure I have long denied myself." Luna gave her sister a little snarky remark. "So when did you plan on telling me of this event hmm?"

Celestia cocked her head a little "Oh you mean this? Sorry it slipped my mind, I would have told you this morning but instead I had to talk with you about MMPH!"

Luna shoved her hoof against her sister's mouth silencing her and blushing a bit "Thou should keep such conversations to thy self dear sister, agreed?" Celestia smiled and nodded causing Luna to slowly move her hoof.

"Was just going to say travel plans." Celestia grinned slyly at Luna's reaction enjoying messing around with her younger sister a bit. "You need to relax." Celestia took another bite of cake "Oh why not have some cake? It's really good so moist and delicious."

Still blushing Luna was not too amused with her sister "I'll pass, besides I'd rather not have a large flank like yours, you and your unquenchable sweet tooth have added to your backside over the years"

Celestia seemed unfazed at Luna's attempts to get under her skin, thinking quickly Celestia shrugged and without missing a beat brought Cielo into the conversation "Cielo you're a honest stallion tell me what feels better, a nice plush flank or a small bony one?"

Luna blushed intently at her sister's remark despite doing her best to hide her embarrassment.

"I'm… not getting into this" Cielo said wisely keeping out of it.

Celestia could see Luna was very clearly starting to lose her temper, to keep from arguing Celestia simply smiled "I'm just joking Luna, Look around."

Luna changed her harsh expression to a bit of a softer one as she looked around seeing all the ponies out and about having a good time just a little ways off in front of her.

"See, everypony is here just having fun, relax and enjoy yourself." Celestia took another bite of cake letting out a little moan of satisfaction to accompany it. "Everypony came out to celebrate you, we even set up a show later on with the wonderbolts for you to enjoy so try to have some fun."

Luna thought for a moment about what her sister had said, she was having a great time until she found out Celestia had come but it was not for the reason Luna had expected so she really had no reason to remain upset. Admitting defeat Luna smiled letting her sister have this little exchange of words. Even if Celestia was only playing around with her, Luna was competitive and did not like to lose but then again she had nothing to counter with either. "Very well dear sister you are right, I will enjoy myself." Luna started to walk by Celestia. "Though do watch yourself, I don't fancy having to see you rolled out of here like a beach ball" Luna kept her tone that of a joking one.

Unfazed Celestia just shook her head and joined her sister in walking along into the festival with Twilight and Cielo in tow.

Cielo had a rather somber look about him hearing the wonderbolts would be performing in ponyville for Luna, it's not that he did not want Luna to see them or have a good time it was he himself did not want to be seen by them, mostly by Spitfire. Cielo was seemingly oblivious to everything around him, deep in thought trying to plan how to keep out of sight.

"Is something wrong?" Twilight asked Cielo giving him a little nudge with her hoof pulling him out of thought. "You look troubled."

"Huh?" Cielo looked over to Twilight and then around for a moment before realizing he spaced out, Celestia and Luna had stopped and were chatting with a few of the local ponies who had wanted to meet the princesses, taking his hoof Cielo brushed his mane back and smiled at Twilight. "Ya I'm fine, sorry must have been daydreaming."

"Cielo you were never a good liar so what were you really thinking of?" Twilight asked unconvinced Cielo was daydreaming.

With a sigh Cielo set his hoof back to the ground "I'm not looking forward to seeing the show today okay?"

Twilight thought for a moment and recalled having a conversation with Cielo before about his surrogate mother "You mean… after all this time you still have not reconciled with your mother?" Twilight seemed shocked at this. "Cielo how can you keep avoiding her like that? Don't you love her?"

Cielo nodded "Of course I do but… how do you atone for avoiding somepony for four years, what am I to do just pop in and say Hi mom you're looking well! Long time no see!" Cielo said sarcastically. "Really what am I to do? it's best I just remain gone."

"What if I helped?" Twilight asked eagerly "I bet I can fix things up between you two, it's obvious…"

Twilight was quickly cut off by Cielo "No! Just keep out of it okay? I don't need help!" Cielo snapped drawing the attention of Celestia and Luna.

The princesses had finished their conversation and were walking back to Twilight and Cielo when he snapped at her, Luna was quick to speak up "Is everything okay Cielo?" Luna asked with Celestia at her side.

"Ya ya everything is just fine." Cielo replied nervously at Luna's question.

Celestia caught on to Twilight rolling her eyes at Cielo's statement "Are you sure?" Celestia asked. "Twilight is everything okay? It sounded like Cielo was a bit crossed with you for a moment there."

Twilight looked over at Cielo who appeared to be begging her with his eyes not to say anything, letting out a little sigh Twilight smiled and looked at Celestia. "All is fine Princess Celestia, Cielo and I were just having a friendly debate over a book, nothing more."

Celestia cocked her head a little not really buying into Twilights answer but she really did not have a reason to question her either. Celestia and Luna's attention was drawn once more by a few passing ponies.

Having to turn her attention elsewhere Luna joined Celestia in greeting them and answering a few questions.

"Thank you." Cielo happily bowed his head to Twilight.

"I'm not going to do that again Cielo, I don't like lying even if it's to cover personal matters. You should have just been honest, why do you think you need to hide this from Princess Celestia and Princess Luna?" Twilight asked. "I'm sure Spitfire must have come by at one point or another looking for you so I'm sure Princess Celestia knows at least."

Cielo shook his head "Well if Celestia does know she never led on, not once have I been told my mother ever came by to see me let alone check on me" Cielo hung his head a little, "then again not like I tried either"

"Don't you think it's time somepony take a step towards fixing this?" Twilight asked pushing the subject a little more before yielding. "I can't make you do it Cielo but you know I'm right and I think the only reason you really did not want me to say anything is because you're afraid that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will agree with me… just think about it."

Cielo remained silent as Luna and Celestia came back once more, though he did not want to admit it Twilight was right and it was time he faced his mistakes. Cielo did think Spitfire was partly to blame though for what had happened but he knew he was equally responsible for escalating it. "Luna?" Cielo looked up at Luna getting her attention. "Would it be okay if I left your side for a bit to take care of a personal matter regarding my mother? I promise I'll keep it short."

"Is that what you were upset about Cielo?" Luna asked and Cielo nodded "Well then take all the time you need." Luna Leaned down giving Cielo a little nuzzle once more. "I'll find you if you're not back before I'm done." Luna lifted her head back up and smiled. "I'm going to make my way over to the hotel and see if I can get us a room for the night." Luna's horn lit up lifting Cielo's saddlebags off him and placing them on her back. "I'll come and find you after." Luna said with a smile.

"Thank you Luna." Cielo said gratefully, "I'll be wherever the wonderbolts are set up and I'll remain there so we don't miss one another if you plan to come looking for me."

Luna agreed to meet Cielo after getting them a room, with a smile Luna left with Celestia, the two sisters chatting and laughing as they walked out into the crowd soon vanishing from Cielo's sight.

"Would you like me to come along?" Twilight asked being polite though she did have more work to do making sure the festivities that were going to take place later on that night were all coming along smoothly.

"No I'll be fine…" Cielo looked over at Twilight and bowed his head a little. "Thank you and I'm sorry I snapped at you, I had no right to."

"Look at you." Twilight could not help but smile a bit "The Cielo I remember would not have been genuinely apologetic, seems the time you spent in Canterlot has really done you some good." Twilight took her hoof and gave Cielo a little pat on the back before she started to walk off. "I'm sure I'll see you later on tonight Cielo and I do mean it when I say you have grown." Looking back at Cielo she stopped for a moment grinning widely. "And I'm meaning that in the best possible way."

With a little chuckle Cielo thanked Twilight before watching her leave and vanish into the crowd just as Luna and Celestia did leaving him alone. It felt odd to be away from Luna's side but at the same time he knew he could not remain there every single moment of every day regardless of how he felt, it was beginning to feel like his time as a guard for her was coming to an end but he welcomed what it was being replaced with, her partner.

Taking to the air Cielo flew above Ponyville scouting for anyplace the wonderbolts might have been set up, it did not take him long to spot a large tent set up set off to the side of the festival with two guards posted at the tents entrance "That has got to be i.t" Cielo said to himself descending and landing about ten feet in front of the entrance. Cielo began to walk towards the tents entrance giving the guards a nod, neither one of them tried to stop him knowing full well who he was and assuming there was a reason for him to be there. Pulling the flap to one side Cielo was blindsided by somepony flying out of the tent's entrance at that exact moment. His head collided with the other pony's knocking him back and causing the other pony to tumble to the ground behind him.

Cielo held his head for a moment feeling quite annoyed, turning around his voice matched a mare's voice word for word as they screamed at one another in sync "Watch where you're going!"

Almost muzzle to muzzle Cielo's eyes met the mares making him take a step back as she mirrored his movements, the two guards looking at each other then at Cielo and the mare "Cielo!?" the mare asked in a surprised tone.

"Dash!?" Cielo exclaimed, Looking at Rainbow Dash she was dressed in wonderbolts attire. "You're a wonderbolt?"

"Don't sound so shocked of course I am, I told you I would be one day didn't I?" Dash replied in a cocky tone rubbing her head a bit.

"Oh ya sure why would I be surprised? I see you're just as nimble as ever." Cielo shook his head a little as if it would help the pain to do so.

"Well you're the idiot who was skulking around outside the tent… what are you doing here anyway?" Dash stretched her wings a bit making sure everything was working properly and she did not sustain any little injuries or anything.

"I came to see my mother… is she here?" Cielo asked.

Dash looked back at Cielo and folded her wings up, her voice changing and almost sounding uncharacteristically caring. "Well… ya she is still in there, but if you want to talk to her you might want to hurry, we were getting ready to join the others for some training drills before tonight's show."

"Thanks." Cielo turned around to walk into the tent after thanking Dash.

"Just… be nice." Dash said almost in an asking way making Cielo stop. "Umm… you did come up in conversation earlier today and well, just keep in mind not everypony has rock hard skin okay?"

"I got it." Cielo replied looking back at Dash, "It was good to see you and I'm sorry I made you run into me, I should have announced I was coming in to be safe, I don't have an excuse other than my own negligence."

Dash nodded accepting Cielo's apology not feeling she needed to say more and watched him walk into the tent. Dash took a step towards the entrance hesitating for a moment unsure of if she should leave or not, ultimately Dash decided it best to keep out of Spitfire's family business. When Cielo came up in earlier conversation it seemed to pain Spitfire to even talk about him, after a moment Dash took to the air and headed off towards the edge of town to practice with the others.

Inside the tent was divided into two sections, in the past it had always been mares on the right side of the tent and stallions on the left. It was kept this way more as a tradition from the early days when the wonderbolts were founded. Watching a pony of the opposite sex dressing was considered taboo and though a lot changed over the years when it came to ponies viewpoints tradition was something that a few held on to. Walking up to the flap that would lead to the mares side of the tent Cielo finally spoke out, "Sorry to bother you ma'am, are you decent? I wish to have a moment of your time if that's okay."

Spitfire had just finished getting into her outfit when she heard Cielo ask if she was dressed, focused on the upcoming show Spitfire did not place his voice right off though. Mistaking him for one of the new stallions Spitfire turned and started to walk towards the flap. "This had better be good, you should be out with the others training not waiting here on me, furthermore I…" Spitfire's words failed her as she pulled the flap to the side revealing a rather nervous Cielo.

Standing there before Spitfire with his ears pinned back Cielo dug his goof into the ground repeatedly. "Hi mom…" Cielo looked down not able to look into her eyes. "I'm sorry to bother you but… ooph!"

Cielo was almost knocked to his back by the force of Spitfire jumping into him and wrapping her hooves around him, not a word left her Spitfires lips as she nuzzled Cielo only a soft whimper as she fought back tears.

Cielo himself started to tear up hearing Spitfire sob softly against him, he knew in that moment how ignorant he was being by avoiding her for so long and how much he must have hurt her. Cielo brought his hooves around her matching her embrace "I'm so sorry…" Cielo whispered his voice a little shaky. "I wish I could give you some grand excuse… but I don't have one other than my own pride…"

Spitfires sobbing grew a bit louder leaning more now towards crying, she held onto Cielo not wanting to let go for what seemed like minutes. Still not a word came from her during this time, it still took several more minutes before she finally loosened her grip on his and pulled back a little. Spitfire's hooves still around the back of his neck, her eyes a bit red from crying she finally spoke looking into Cielo's eyes "T-took you long enough…" She said in a bit of an annoyed tone "But I'm just glad you finally came around…"

Cielo remained quiet not really knowing what to say, tears gently rolling down his cheeks as he listened to his mother speak. "Not a day went by where I did not worry you know… four years and twenty-seven days it's been. I wanted to come to you I really did… I hope you know that." using her wing spitfire brushed Cielo's tears from his cheeks. "I was worried if I did you would push me further away… so I stayed away hoping you would come back one day…"

Spitfire finally let Cielo go making him let her out of his embrace as well. "You do remember what you told me don't you?" Spitfire asked hoping to get some kind of response out of Cielo, still unsure of what to really say Cielo just nodded his head in response to Spitfire's question. "Say it again… I want to hear you say it so I know you understand why I did not come to you… please." Spitfire's voice was still shaky with no signs of changing, though her tears had stopped she was no less upset feeling both a mix of overwhelming joy and a bit of anger it took Cielo so long to come to her.

Cielo was breathing faster now visibly distressed, opening his mouth he somehow managed to utter the words that drove him and Spitfire apart. Looking up at her Cielo spoke "I will never be you… you're a selfish worthless excuse for a mother…. You only ever think of yourself." Cielo's voice soon grew shaky having to repeat what he said to Spitfire so long ago now having to face just how hence it was to say to the very mare who cared for him when nopony else would. "If you have just one ounce of love in that so called heart of yours… stay out of my life and never come back…"

"Do you have any idea how that felt to hear from you?" Spitfire asked making Cielo fall silent once more. "I Know I was wrong for trying to stop you from doing what you felt you were destined to do but what mother wouldn't Cielo. It's like you are willing to go out and play with your life without regards on how it would affect those around you if something happened to you." Spitfire continued, "If you were ever severely injured of Celestia forbid worse you know I could never forgive myself if something happened to you… so yes I was being selfish but I was not thinking of myself."

"Do you know how hard it has been to stay away?" Spitfire asked Cielo but got no reply from the stallion. "I have checked in with Princess Celestia every chance I could once I found out where you were and that was by chance, the first year you disappeared I was worried sick. A lot of nights I could not sleep, I would just stay up regretting not saying something to you to try and stop you from leaving, playing your words over and over in my head again trying to think of different scenarios and how I could have prevented it. Once I got word you had started working as a guard for princess Celestia I was there and if you doubt me ask her."

"Any chance I could get I would check in to make sure you were okay, sometimes I would even see you making your rounds or catch you training out in the courtyard with some other guards… it was so nice to see you were okay and healthy but at the same time it tore me apart." Tears once more started to form in the corners of Spitfires eyes. "To be so close to you and not be able to hug you or tell you that I love you and always would… to not be able to say I'm sorry or to be able to ask for another chance all because I was too afraid of what you might say." Unable to help herself spitfire started to sob again. "To have to listen to Celestia regretfully tell me you had never brought me up in conversation or avoided talking about me when she would ask like I did not exist. Even then I still came back over and over again taking in that pain feeling like you had disowned me… feeling like you no longer cared if I was even still alive… suffering just to see if you were okay…"

Cielo could not look Spitfire in the eyes any longer, it tore him up to hear her say how much suffering he caused her but he could not bring himself to leave, deep down part of him knew this would happen if he came back to her and Cielo felt he deserved every bit of it.

"You might think I'm telling you all of this to make you feel guilty or to bring you down or hurt you but I'm not, I know how you think Cielo. I'm telling you all of this because even after all you did, all the pain and suffering you caused me… the torture you put me through I still love you." Spitfire put her hoof under Cielo's chin and lifted it making him look her in the eyes. "Look at me, no matter what you have done in the past or do in the future I will always love you Cielo. You will always be my son and even if from a distance I will always be there for you… I never stopped loving you and I never will."

Cielo had begun crying a bit once more having to listen to everything spitfire had to say, the sweetest thing was the most painful for him. Cielo knew she meant it when she said she would always love him and hearing what Spitfire went through while he remained relatively guilt free and oblivious cut him deep. "Why d-did Celestia never say anything to me a-about you visiting her?" Cielo choked out between sobs.

"I asked her not to say anything to you unless you asked her directly if she had heard anything about me… I did not want to be a burden to you or risk killing any chance we might have had of reconciling … I'm not saying my choice was the smartest one but it was the only one I could think of that would guarantee you would not permanently push me away or think I did not love you…" Spitfire realized just how foolish it sounded when she spoke her reasoning aloud but it was the truth.

"I'm s-sorry" Cielo sobbed softly showing remorse for the way he treated Spitfire and for the suffering her put her though. "I was selfish, I was not a good stallion or a good son, I'm sorry for hurting you and only thinking of myself. I'm sorry for running off and leaving you in the dark and I'm sorry my ignorance and pride got in the way of me apologizing and facing you sooner, I'm sorry… I'm sorry." Cielo lowered his head down almost groveling at Spitfires hooves. "Please forgive me… forgive me!" Cielo cried.

Spitfire lowered her muzzle and placed it under Cielo's, she lifted his head back up and pulled him back into her embrace as he continued to beg for forgiveness "Cielo I do forgive you… I'll always forgive you." Spitfire replied her voice still shaking.

Cielo moved his muzzle down burying it to Spitfires chest and just let it all flow out , holding nothing back he let himself cry until his eyes could produce no more tears.

Spitfire held Cielo close stroking his mane softly, his tears soaking into her flight suit leaving a large wet patch on her chest.

Several more minutes passed before Cielo was able to move his head and show his face to his mother, "S-sorry about your suit…" Cielo sniffed noticing the wet patch he had left.

Still stroking his mane Spitfire finally was able to smile slightly "Don't worry about it dear, you can always cry on me if you need to anytime." Spitfire gave Cielo another loving nuzzle. "One things mom's are good for is comfort… I'm sorry I upset you so much."

"I understand… you have held that in for so long and I deserved it… I needed to know how I made you really feel, I knew you would be upset but I did not think you would be that upset… I was stupid in thinking you did not care" Cielo used his hoof to wipe his eyes a little. "Will you give me another chance?" Cielo asked looking into Spitfires eyes. "To be a better son."

"You don't need to ask for another chance Cielo, you'll always have one." Leaning in Spitfire gave Cielo's cheek a little kiss "and you were not a bad son… you just lost your way for a bit but now you're home, that's what matters."

Pulling back a bit Cielo finally was able to smile a little "Well, I'm glad Twilight convinced me this was the right thing to do… if I'm being honest mother I was not going to come today, I was too afraid at first."

"Then I'll have to be sure to thank her for that." Spitfire lifted her gaze from Cielo's eyes for a moment and caught a glimpse of somepony peeking through the flap. "HEY!" Spitfire yelled making Cielo jump and the pony peeking to let go of the flap in surprise. Spitfire did not get a good look at who it was but she knew they did not try to run yet, "Show yourself I know you're still there, all wonderbolts should be out practicing!" Spitfire was a bit annoyed she was being spied on and that hers and Cielo's conversation was being listened to.

Slowly the flap moved and Spitfire was shocked at who she saw, quickly she bowed her head as princess Luna walked in, the saddle bags no longer with her. "I'm so sorry princess Luna I did not know it was you."

"Luna?" Cielo asked looking directly at Luna making her pin her ears back. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"Cielo show some respect when addressing the princess." Spitfire peeked to the side to see Cielo not bowing, last time she checked in on him she knew Cielo was at Luna's side acting as her guard but that was all she knew.

"No it's okay please rise Spitfire" Luna said in an apologetic tone "I'm sorry I heard raised voices so I came in and…"

"How long where you listening to us?" Cielo asked as spitfire rose back up.

Spitfire was surprised how Cielo was addressing Luna, the tone of his voice, he was seeming to treat her like he would any other mare. Quickly drying her cheeks Spitfire remained silent and waited to see what was going on.

"I… I got here about when." Luna paused for a moment feeling a bit nervous that she was being confronted by Cielo, Luna a princess and yet her heart was racing like a little fillies who knew she was about to be scolded. "I arrived about the time when you were repeating what you had said to spitfire about to… well push her away."

Cielo was in shock unable to speak for a moment, he was a bit mad at Luna for listening in on his private conversation yet at the same time more fearful of what she might think of him now. "Well now you know… I'm not the nice stallion you thought me to be, I'm not perfect and I have done a lot of things I regret… I have hurt ponies I love, many more whom did not deserve it and made more mistakes in my life than I care to count…" Cielo shook his head a bit feeling like Luna might think him to be a liar. "So now that you know do you still stand by what you said before… or has your opinion of me changed now that you can see I was not always a good pony."

"Cielo… you are a good pony." Luna said softly taking a step towards him, "I'm sorry I listened in that was wrong of me I just… wanted to know more about you. I would have let you know I was here but your conversation was too important to break up and at the same time I did not want to leave because… well it was moving." Luna went on, "so you made some mistakes all be it harsh ones. But you show remorse for your actions and also care to try to mend them, even if you did need a little help in the right direction so what… look at me Cielo I'm not perfect, I needed your help to find my way did I not? that's part of being a pony, we live we make mistakes we learn… has my opinion of you changed, yes it has Cielo, I respect you more for facing your past and attempting to set it right, guidance or not."

Spitfire was struck by Luna's words, Luna did not sound like a princess talking to a guard but more a mare talking to a stallion as an equal, as somepony who cared. Taking a moment things clicked into place for Spitfire though she found it hard to believe what she pieced together.

"So… you don't think I'm a bad pony or think me weak for crying?" Cielo asked realizing his eyes must be a bit red by now.

"No I don't think you a bad pony Cielo and I certainly don't think you are weak, it's hard to show vulnerability and feelings regardless of whom you might be showing them to. Being weak is never showing your emotions and shutting yourself off from everypony remaining safe tucked away in your own little world. You faced something today that I'm not sure anypony else would have had any easier time facing, I would call that strength." Luna walked up to Cielo and leaned her muzzle down to his planting a soft kiss on his lips confirming Spitfires suspicions. "I told you I would not think less of you and I meant it Cielo, I love you." Luna whispered softly after breaking the kiss.

Cielo let out a little sigh mixed with a nervous chuckle at the realization Luna would not be so quick to discard him "I love you too Luna." Cielo whispered back, "The fact you still want to kiss me even though I'm sure I look horrible right now is proof enough of your love for me." Cielo joked making Luna smile. Cielo then turned to Spitfire who remained silent during his conversation with Luna "Well mom I guess I should properly introduce you two, Luna this is my mother Spitfire and mom this is my mare friend Luna."

Spitfire was not really sure on how she should greet princess Luna, doing the only thing she could think of she held out her hoof and hoped that princess Luna did not consider Spitfire's actions to be rude.

Luna reached out and gently shook Spitfire's "It's nice to meet you and again I'm sorry I was listening in on your conversation… not really the best first impression to make."

"Princess Luna please don't fret over that, it's fine. I'm sorry for my tone, had I known it was you I would not have been so demanding." Spitfire admitted, "It's an honor to be meet you."

"Please just Luna will do, no need to be so formal," Luna said with a smile. "If you would like perhaps we could all go to one of the booths and get something to eat? Or maybe just you two, I mean I don't want to impose and it seems you two have a lot of catching up to do."

"I would love that Princess… I mean Luna but I really can't, not right now anyway. I really must get to my team and practice with them for tonight's show, but if that offer still stands afterwards perhaps we could all grab some cider?" Spitfire counter offered not wanting to be rude.

"That sounds lovely." Luna replied looking at Spitfire happily.

With that Spitfire gave Cielo a hug holding him tight for a moment not really wanting to go but she knew she had to for now. "You be good Cielo" Spitfire said softly letting him go, "I'll see you after the show and behave yourself." Spitfire looked over at Luna as she continued to speak. "You have yourself a loving mare now Cielo and you make sure you treat her right and with the respect she deserves." Spitfire finished looking back at Cielo after seeing Luna smile.

"I will mom and I know, she is truly a wonderful mare and I know I'm lucky to have her." Cielo smiled softly as spitfire let him go.

Grabbing her goggles Spitfire put them on to cover her eyes so nopony would see she had been crying, with a smile she walked alongside Luna and Cielo out of the tent. Once outside Spitfire dismissed the guards thanking them for their services, looking back Spitfire took one last look at Cielo and Luna together and smiling. "I'll see you two later tonight." she said happily before taking to the air.

Cielo stood next to Luna watching his mom fly off out of sight feeling like a large weight had been lifted from his back, the way things were looking for him his Life seemed to be shaping up to be everything he could ever want it to be. "Luna can I ask you one big favor?" Cielo asked softly.

"You can ask anything of me Cielo~" Luna replied in a soft loving tone.

"Can we just wait here a little while longer, I don't really want to walk around town with my eyes all red." Cielo did not want to run into any other ponies who might know him looking like he did.

Luna looked around a little and though it seemed private enough she countered Cielo's request with one she thought might be a little better. "Why don't you and I go for a little flight? There must be some place around ponyville you like to go to relax."

Cielo eyed Luna a little a bit suspicious at first "I thought you came to Ponyville to mingle, what you're proposing is counterproductive to that goal don't you think?"

"Perhaps I just needed to step away for a few moments to clear my thoughts; I do have to give a little speech in front of the town hall before it gets too late thanking all the ponies for this lovely festival and all their hard work but between my sister and Cadance, whom I should not have been surprised to see, I think I attention is elsewhere at the moment." Luna smiled at Cielo, "besides I have been here before. This is the only town I have visited since being back; I came here for Nightmare Night before…" Luna looked away from Cielo and down at the ground, her smile fading into a look of depression. "Well you know... before I became too ill." It would be clear to anypony looking at Luna's expression when she talked about her inability to control her own dreams bothered her immensely.

"You know what Luna, I think I will take you up on that flight if you don't mind going a little ways out of town. I know of a nice relaxing spot." Cielo offered, it seemed like it might do them both some good to talk to one another. To Cielo he felt that Luna might be ready to open up to him a bit more and maybe give him a better insight into her nightmares. "What do you say, will you allow me to take a break?"

Luna smiled looking back at Cielo and nodded. "Was that not my offer you foolish stallion, please lead on." Luna said in a playful voice trying to brush her negative feelings from her mind, this after all was meant to be a day of joy.

Cielo took one last look around before walking to the backside of the tent with Luna following close behind, once Cielo was sure the two were out of sight as he took to the air but remained low to the ground keeping well out of ponies sight. Looking back at Luna Cielo could see she was following his lead quite well though she flew a bit higher than him due to not feeling as comfortable flying so low. Soon Cielo and Luna left ponyville behind; changing his flight path, Cielo gained some altitude and headed south of town.

Luna did not ask where Cielo was taking her feeling she really didn't have to, the sun was slowly starting to begin it's decent when Luna's eyes fell upon a glimmer just off in the distance. Squinting her eyes she could now see Cielo was leading her towards a lake, the sun reflecting off the water's glass like surface.

Sure enough as they flew closer to the lake Cielo began to descend only though down once he had reached the water's edge, taking in a deep breath Cielo let out a happy sigh as Luna landed next to him.

Luna looked out over the lake amazed at how still the water was, looking along the shoreline parts were covered with various flowers. Looking past the glare on the water's surface the water itself was crystal clear, "It's beautiful. Did you use to come here often?" Luna asked Cielo.

Cielo lay down in the grass at the water's edge dipping his hoof in the water, "When I needed to clear my head or just really wanted to unwind somewhere I would not be bothered." Cielo's hoof sent a little ripple through the otherwise motionless surface.

Luna moved closer to Cielo's side and joined him lying down on the soft grass, "I can see why you'd choose this place. Luna listened but heard nothing but a gentle breeze; looking back she could still see Ponyville off in the distance yet none of the noise from the festival reached them. Looking over at Cielo Luna watched him for a moment as he played with his hoof tracing the water's surface. "Umm… Cielo, can I ask you something?" Luna inquired hesitantly.

Cielo pulled his hoof back before looking over at Luna, the sun hitting her long flowing mane causing it to glimmer ever so slightly. "Yes Luna, you can ask me anything you wish."

Luna thought for a moment knowing Cielo would never guess what she was about to ask him. "Okay but if you don't feel like answering I'll understand, I'm only asking because it helps me trust you better when I know everything." Luna looked over to see Cielo looking a bit puzzled, "I mean I do trust you and I hope you know that it's just as new things come up… it really helps if I just get them off my mind."

"I think you should just ask your question Luna, I'll answer it regardless." Now Cielo was expecting Luna to ask something about his past by the way she was acting but he could not find anything in his conversation with spitfire that would have not been self-explanatory.

"Back in the tent you said you had hurt many ponies, I understand you and your mom had some issues but… well who else did you hurt?" Luna asked looking down at the ground and playing with the grass not sure how Cielo would respond or react.

Cielo let out a sigh, "I'm not sure that's an appropriate conversation for us to have Luna"

"O-okay…" Luna seemed bothered that Cielo was unwilling to talk to her about his past.

Cielo picked up on Luna's sudden change in mood. "Look if I do this I need a few things from you, promises you'll make and hold before I tell you."

Luna's ears perked up, "Anything Cielo name it."

"First you need to promise me not matter what I tell you, you will trust and believe what I say. Second I need you to promise to keep what we talk about here a secret, meaning once we leave and head back to town you never bring it up again unless it's absolutely necessary and third I want you to promise…" Cielo paused for a moment. "Promise me you'll still want to be with me, judge me on who I am now, not who I used to be… can you promise me all of this?" Cielo looked over at Luna meeting her eyes and waiting for a response.

"Yes Cielo I promise." Luna said with a smile.

"That's not good enough." Cielo's tone was serious and stern; there was no smile on his muzzle nor joy in his voice. "I need you to honestly think about what I said and make me a real promise Luna… this is important to me I need to know how you really feel on the matter."

Luna was taken back by this sudden change in Cielo, it took her a moment to pick up on his true feelings. He was not angry at her for making a quick choice no, in his eyes was fear. He was afraid of telling her what she wanted to know, afraid of what she would think and how she would perceive him from that moment forth. Taking her hoof Luna reached over and rested it on Cielo's, "I promise you Cielo I will not think differently of you or judge you for things you have done in the past…and please never ask me that again." Luna looked softly into Cielo's eyes, "Never ask for me to promise to love you. That should be something I need not say, that should be something you know by now. I'm not just going to stop loving you Cielo, not over your past… never over your past."

Still nervous Cielo looked at Luna's hoof then back into her eyes. "I trust you in believing that you will keep your word…" he said softly. Cielo looked away from Luna's eyes and turned his gaze to the lake, "You might not have known this about me but I was very popular when I was younger. Well known for my agility and prowess in the sky. Quite a few times I even headlined the shows for my mother when I was put into her shows. With that fame and popularity came some power over normal ponies, I was idolized, trusted, ponies would hang off my every word believing anything I would say to them." Cielo took in a deep breath feeling Luna hold his hoof tight as if to say she was there for him still. "I was at that age when I was quite curious about the female body and soon enough I was finding it easy enough to quench my curiosity, I started to use mares like objects, toys for my own pleasure. It did not matter if one of them got sick of me or not because if they did there was always one waiting to take their place away."

Luna could feel herself becoming uneasy listening to Cielo continue, this had gone down a path she was not too comfortable in hearing but never the less she did not ask Cielo to stop. Luna instead continued to listen and be supportive and not letting herself regret her decision to ask.

"My mother ended up finding out and tried to help me, she really did try and still even after I failed to show any improvements or any sign of stopping she still loved me, never turning her back on me or disowning me for my actions… that all changed by my own hoof. A few months after this all begin is when I was offered a new task by Celestia having successfully helped protect Hollow Shades and earning my cutie mark. My mother did not want to see me putting my life and body on the line each time a storm grew out of control, I was too stupid at the time to see she only wanted to keep me safe, to see that she acted out of love. As you now know I shunned her and left home, quit the wonderbolts and disappeared for a year, well that year I spent here in Ponyville. The first few months of staying here only made me worse off than I was before, without my mother trying to help me…" Cielo stopped for a moment and looked over at Luna, "Should I continue…?"

Luna still felt sick to her stomach that Cielo did such a thing, she never thought he would be capable so being so cruel towards others. "Yes you should… I need to hear this Cielo, please; I think it will be best for both of us…" Luna also felt herself growing nervous, though she and Cielo had not done anything what if he ended up telling her that he was using her for something. Seeking comfort Luna nuzzled under Cielo's chin, "Just please tell me this story has a happy ending."

"That I can promise you Luna." Cielo replied softly nuzzling her back sensing she was uneasy. Cielo continued his story, "for the first few months I was in ponyville I would do whatever I could to be sure I never slept alone, promises of fame, money, love or anything really, whatever they wanted was no problem for me because I never intended to give it to them. After I got what I wanted I was gone before they woke up the following morning, yes some mares knew what it was when we went home together but others truly were looking for love and I toyed with their emotions, broke their hearts to satisfy my own lust with no regard for them or how it might have affected their lives… until the night I set my sights on a young mare who owned a boutique here in town, Rarity was her name."

Luna recalled twilight mentioning Rarity and Cielo use to date back when Cielo lived in ponyville, lifting her muzzle out from under Cielo's chin her curiosity was now peaked. "What happened?"

"Well just like any other mare I set out to try to woo her, it was easy enough to do. Rarity is a classy mare but a bit superficial, don't get me wrong she is kind and caring to everypony she meets but if you have a little money or fame behind you she will find you fairly more attractive than if you had none." Cielo said looking over at Luna hoping she would at least like how things ended up. "The hard part with Rarity was not getting her to court me but getting her to allow me into her bed, Rarity may be flirty on the surface but that's where it ends. I pressured her for weeks not because I cared for her but because I found it exciting. It was like a new challenge for me to conquer, the more she resisted the more I had to have her. After nearly a month of treating this mare like a goddess, waiting on her like she was my world, she finally gave into me. The next morning while she still slept just like all the rest I slipped out undetected…"

Luna waited for Cielo to continue but he remained quiet until Luna could not take it any more "And!?" Luna's was desperate for the conclusion.

"I wish I could tell you what happened but the truth is I'm not sure myself to this day." Cielo explained. "As I walked away I felt something I had never felt before… I actually felt guilty for leading her on and using her. I can't tell you why because I don't know what changed in me, I never even noticed the change until that point. somewhere along the line I let her into my heart without meaning to and now that she was there I could not get her out, I tried to stay away from her for as long as I could but I did not make it very far. After only two hours I bought her a dozen roses and went back to her house, knocking on the door Rarity answered. It was clear she had been crying because of me, she was happy to see I came back and explained she thought I had left her." Cielo paused again and smiled a little, "and then I made the biggest change of my life, in a moment of pity for her I told her the truth, I told Rarity everything I had done in the past. Every bit of it right up to my plans for her, how I had planned on leaving her but came back… I left nothing out. Needless to say she was hurt, I expected her to scream at me or maybe throw something at me and force me out of her home but she did not. That would not have been lady like and Rarity is very particular in how she acts. She kindly asked me to leave saying she needed time to be alone with her thoughts, I did as she asked and I went back home. I found myself pacing actually waiting to hear back from her, all day I did not leave hoping she would come by but she never did, come nightfall I had given up and was about to head out for the night when Rarity came knocking at my door."

Luna's hoof remained on Cielo's the whole time he spoke, her stomach starting to relax and feel a little better. Though Cielo had made some rather big mistakes in his life Luna could see just how much he had matured too and was eager to hear how it all ended.

"I invited her in, she was still upset with me but she told me something unexpected, something I know I would never have said to somepony who did what I did to her. Rarity told me that she still had feelings for me even after I used her, she admitted the only reason she had any at all was because I came clean. Rarity offered me another chance with her if I promised to change my ways, she was very clear that if I slept at her place I could be sleeping on the couch for some time and I would not be sleeping with her any time soon. I understood but at the same time I was not fully sure of what I wanted yet, I mean to go without being with a mare intimately for so long was a bit of a deal breaker for me at the time. Rarity did not like it but she agreed to give me a few hours to think but out of all of that, nothing impacted me as much as her parting words." Cielo took in another deep breath remaining calm thought the whole story. "Rarity walked to the door and looked back at me, before leaving she said this…"

"You know Cielo if you don't choose me it's okay I'll understand but please listen to me… you need to stop, if not for anypony then do it for yourself because if you keep going down the path you have been on one day you're going to wake up… surrounded by beautiful mares and just breakdown, because in that moment you'll realize just what a shallow life you have lead, you'll realize that no matter how many mares fill your bed you'll still be alone…"

"And with that she left." Cielo shook his head a little, "You know I laughed at her at first but the more I thought about it the more I realized she was right because up to that point she was the only mare out of all of them I actually had feelings for."

"So did you go back to her?" Luna asked softly hoping Cielo did go back to Rarity and the whole month he spent with her prior was not what Twilight had meant by them dating.

"Yes I did, after a lot of thinking I went back to Rarity and asked for a second chance. I ended up getting one and Rarity and I remained together for the rest of my stay here in ponyville, it took her a little time to get me to straighten out and act proper but she did." Cielo smiled.

"Why did you two end up breaking up?" Luna asked nervously. "I mean you seemed to really like her…"

"My career choice, I was tired of not having a steady job to keep me busy when it was not storm season, after a little meeting with Celestia I was offered the chance to train to be a guard. I was offered good pay, guaranteed full time work and a place to say plus I kinda always wanted to be a guard so I was getting to fulfill a little fantasy from when I was a young colt. Rarity was happy for me but she did not want to leave ponyville, I couldn't blame her all of her friends were here and after getting to know them if I was her I would not have chosen to come with me either. It was hard but we both agreed it would be best if we parted ways since there was no way for us to meet one another on my decision. I left with a promise to her I would not forsake what we had by going back to my old ways and to this day three years later I have held onto that promise. I'm not saying I have been a saint the whole time but my days of lying and using mares came to an end the day I chose to ask for another chance." Cielo turned his full attention now to Luna. "So… now hearing all of that do you regret making them promises to me? Do you feel any different towards me at all?"

Luna let out a little sigh. "Well… no I don't regret making you them promises and no I don't feel different towards you but it is shocking to hear that you use to be so careless towards others… I know ponies change but I never thought of you like that Cielo I would have never guessed it either." Luna admitted now rubbing Cielo's hoof softly. "I'll admit it makes me a little more nervous about certain things and yet I'm glad you were honest with it, it shows I was right to place my trust in you." Luna blushed a bit and looked away from Cielo's eyes not able to continue while looking at him. "Knowing you have… been with… I mean…"

"Luna are you uneasy that I have had a lot of experience with mares but you have none with a stallion?" Cielo questioned.

Luna remained silent unable to answer feeling her cheeks turn a deep crimson at Cielo's question. Luna's hoof was now motionless and simply rested on Cielo's hoof.

"Though that might be the case, it's okay to feel nervous, it's pretty natural." Cielo explained leaning in and nuzzling Luna.

"How did you know?" Luna managed to asked keeping her gaze from Cielo's.

"Our first kiss, I could feel how nervous you were, even now I can feel you're stiff. I can feel you tensed up when I asked, you're not use to these kind of situations and they make you a bit uneasy and perhaps a little excited at the same time or at least that's why I'm guessing you blushed." Cielo took this opportunity to try and learn a little more about the Princess while he could. "Have you ever dated before?" Cielo watched Luna carefully getting a slight bit of entertainment from how nervous she was, he found it incredibly cute.

Luna tried to compose herself realizing just how visibly uneasy she looked. "W-well yes I have courted before, twice, before I was banished I had many suitors but only two ever got close enough to me to even be allowed a single date, I have kissed stallions before but… none ever made me feel like you do Cielo." Luna said softly allowing herself to open up to Cielo a bit more showing him the amount of trust she had in him even after she had listened to all he did in the past. "After a while stallions stopped trying to take my hoof, I got a rather nice reputation for being cold and uncaring. To be honest I just never felt anything for any of them, it's not my fault I did not desire them as they did me… that does not make me a bad mare."

"No Luna it doesn't and nor does not having experience, you should feel proud of that fact not unease by it." Cielo moved his hoof out from under Luna's and placed it on top of hers finally getting her to look back at him once more, Luna's cheeks still a deep red. "If I were you I would not worry about it, worry about that when we come to it."

Luna swallowed hard before she spoke shocking herself hearing the words that passed from her lips. "Have you ever thought about it… with me?" Luna spoke almost in a whisper, her voice nearly failing her.

Cielo looked stunned, speechless for a moment. "W-well… umm…" Cielo was taken completely off guard by Luna's question.

Luna remained silent looking at Cielo waiting for an answer, the two of them had feelings for one another for a little over a month now and she was a bit curious why Cielo never did try anything even when they did share a bed given his past.

"Y-yes… yes I have but… I never thought you were really ready for such a step." Cielo was now caressing Luna's hoof hearing her breathing grow a bit faster. "I don't want you to feel like I'm moving too fast or pressuring you into doing something you really don't want to just to make me happy so I have been taking it slow… I don't want to risk pushing you away…"

"And if I were a normal mare… do you think things would have gone differently?" Slowly Luna was starting to relax but still the blush on her cheeks would not simply fade away, her breathing was still a bit fast and her heart was now pounding in her chest. Luna was excited by the fact she had at least been in his thoughts at least.

"Well… I guess so, I mean I would have asked you to court sooner so I would have to assume if that happened our relationship might have progressed to that point." Cielo moved his hoof and started to stand up feeling this conversation was about over.

"W-wait!" Luna stood up quickly making Cielo look over at her. Luna's heart still pounding out of her chest, under the excitement Luna was also afraid. She had never gone so far before as to talk about such things with anypony but given how open Cielo had been with her was moving her to try. "I want to be treated like a normal mare."

Cielo looked at Luna for a moment puzzled, "What do you mean? I thought I was treating you like a normal mare." Cielo sat back down cocking his head a little off to the side like a puppy who just heard something it did not quite understand.

"You are I mean kind of…" Luna's mind was a little jumbled; she quickly put her thoughts together while attempting to calm herself. "I mean really like a normal mare, Cielo I know you think you are but when you look at me a lot of times you still treat me as a princess… that's how you see me right?"

"Well… yes but you are a princess Luna, what more do you want me to do. Tell me where I am going wrong so I can fix it." Cielo did not understand, he addressed her as Luna and he promised to not hide his affection for her or what he was to her anymore so what more could she want from him.

"I don't know how to explain it, can you just… I don't know try harder to see me as a normal mare? Please?" Luna asked lowering her head a little in a begging manner not really sure how to word what she really wished to say, she wanted Cielo to do everything with her that he would have normally done for anypony else, to see her as an equal. Luna wanted the stallion to not be afraid of her, she could see the large strides Cielo had made in the time the two had grown closer together but there was still much more he could be doing when it came to showing he did not fear her.

"You want me to try harder huh?" Cielo asked, unsure of what she wanted he took a shot in the dark. Taking his hoof he reached around and placed it on the back of Luna's neck pulling her into a kiss.

Luna was shocked at first reacting by closing her eyes tight, a soft moan left her lips as she leaned back into Cielo's kiss.

Cielo broke the kiss a few times only to allow himself another one, each kiss growing in passion. Cielo picked his moment waiting for Luna to part her lips slightly as she leaned into the third kiss, taking this moment Cielo introduced his tongue to Luna slipping it past her lips and playing around with hers.

Luna's eyes shot open feeling Cielo's tongue enter her mouth, she quickly placed her hoof on his chest and gave him a little push but with so little strength behind her hoof it did no good.

Cielo kept his hoof on the back of her neck continuing the kiss and not letting her go.

Slowly Luna's eyes closed again and her hoof slid from Cielo's chest dropping back down to the ground below and accepting what was happening. Luna did her best to try to mimic Cielo's tongue, her body now burning up causing her to pant a little. Luna lost track of time as her tongue played around with Cielo's, the passionate kiss only lasted for about half of a minute but to Luna it felt closer to five.

Cielo let his tongue leave Luna's mouth, he gave her a few more soft kisses before pulling back completely and moving his hoof off the back of her neck.

Luna slowly opened her eyes partially and looked at Cielo, her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest at any moment, her breath quivering as her body shook, the princess's cheeks were as red as they could get. Panting slightly Luna just looked at Cielo with her eyes half open unable to say or do anything

.

"Well?" Cielo asked, "was that better or do you prefer I ask before doing something like that again… or did I miss your point entirely and took a side route you were not expecting."

Luna continued to just stare at Cielo unable to do anything more than give him a slow nod, her mind rushing to cope with all she felt, the immense fear and pleasure that came along with that kiss was overwhelming to her. Luna may have known about physical changes of her body but when it came to the emotional side of things she was at a loss.

Cielo did not really get his answer right off but he was patient, leaning in Cielo nuzzled under Luna's chin. "Just relax Luna, if you did not like it that's okay but you need to calm down. Focused on your breathing and slow it, once you control your breathing your heart and mind are sure to follow."

Swallowing hard Luna did as Cielo told her and slowed her breathing, after a moment her body had stopped shaking and her heart rate began to drop. Luna was able to think more clearly and finally able to give Cielo some kind of answer though it was not one he was expecting. "Wow…" was all that managed to pass from her lips at first.

"A good wow or bad wow?" Cielo asked hoping for a follow up. "Do you still think I should try to treat you more like I would a normal mare?"

Luna nodded her head a little. "A good wow… and yes I'm really sure about you treating me like a normal mare." Luna's heart beat had returned to normal, her mind had cleared and her breathing was much better and steady. Her body felt a little weak even after the shaking stopped though. Luna went to take a step forward but she stumbled a bit, her leg buckling beneath her.

Cielo quickly brought his body to hers giving Luna some extra support until she got her footing. "Are you okay?" Cielo asked worried.

"I'm fine, just a little light headed I guess." Luna felt embarrassed as she could not even seem to walk properly at the time, her head was a little spiny and her legs still felt weak despite her calming down. "Is… is this normal?"

"Honestly I have never seen anypony get so worked up over a kiss." Cielo admitted adding to Luna's embarrassment.

"You must think I'm pathetic right now…" Luna kept her gaze to the ground as she steadied herself readying to try and take another step.

"I would never think of such a thing." Cielo replied honestly, "I actually find it kind of cute though I'm sure you feel differently. So you got nervous it happens, clearly you are not use to this kind of affection but give it time."

Luna took a step without any support finding her footing this time but still felt embarrassed Cielo needed to catch her. "You'll never tell anypony about this right…?"

"My lips are sealed Luna." Cielo went to Luna's side and leaned up against her softly in case she felt like she needed support. "Let's start back on hoof, the sun is starting to lower and it looks like Celestia might have to let it go down soon and raise the moon."

Luna looked back at the sun and saw Cielo was right, it was almost touching the mountain tops. Part of Luna wanted to tell Cielo she did not need help but at the same time it was nice he was there for her without her needing to ask. "Ya seems you're right we should get back but I can fly Cielo."

"Maybe but I would really feel better if we walked, besides you don't want to go to land in front of other ponies and risk having a leg decide to buckle on you do you?" Cielo asked.

Luna shook her head and knew Cielo was right, besides the walk might do her some good in getting everything working properly again. "Okay Cielo I won't argue, we'll walk." Luna took a step with Cielo at her side matching each movement as she walked. "You know you don't need to support me I'm fine." Luna glanced over at Cielo.

"I may not have to but what if I want to because it makes me feel better knowing I'm there just in case you should need me. Would you have me stop?" Cielo smiled back meeting Luna's eyes.

"Well when you put it like that I guess not but I would like you to allow me to stand on my own before anypony sees us, I don't need anypony thinking I was injured or something." Luna added bringing up a valid point.

"I understand, I can hear your sister now if she saw you like this." Cielo chuckle, "and I don't fancy being asked a ton of questions either." Letting out a breath of happiness Cielo turned his eyes forward once more, "So what's on the agenda again?"

"Well I need to make my way to town hall, give a little speech and then it's on to see the wonderbolts perform. After that we are meeting your mother for a drink then who knows, I guess the rest of our night is open for whatever." Luna explained happily.

Luna and Cielo continued to talk all the way back to town taking their time, as much as Luna wanted to interact with other ponies and immerse herself once more in the world she felt content with what she had in that moment. Looking at Cielo once more as she talked Luna could not help but be filled with a sense of joy, a feeling she found herself experiencing more and more each moment that passed with Cielo at her side.


	3. Ponyville part 2

Luna and Cielo made it back to town in good time and Luna was able to find her footing once more about half way back. Upon reaching town the two made their way to the town hall for Luna to give her speech, waiting for them was an agitated Celestia.

Princess Celestia had been stalling for her sister for about five minutes now and was not too pleased, though she did not make a scene or even bother to scold Luna. Celestia just remained quiet and allowed her sister to take the stage and speak to the ponies of Ponyville.

Luna gave a nice little speech thanking everypony for all the effort they put in to throw her this little going away party so to speak and apologized for not being able to mingle with everypony though not one of them complained. After Luna gave her speech everypony clapped their hooves applauding her.

Spitfire had made her way back to town just in time to catch princess Luna finishing up, taking the stage Spitfire announced that the show would be held out by sweet apple acres, setting the start of the show to thirty minutes away giving everypony time to get there and make themselves comfortable. After informing the ponies of the venue and time, Spitfire took off to the air once more heading towards the apple family's farm to finish setting up.

Luna joined Cielo at his side and waked along with the crowd on ponies heading to Sweet apple acres, "Did you notice that my sister looked a bit annoyed with me?… I did not mean to take too long."

"I'm sure she's fine." Cielo replied glancing over at Luna, "Besides it's not your fault, if she asks tell her it was because of me and my issues. Let her know I had to square things away with my mother and I held you up."

"So that's what it was huh?" Celestia asked having snuck up on the other side of Cielo, her sudden intrusion into Luna and Cielo's conversation giving them both a little startle. "Well it's about time you patched things up with Spitfire... I was a bit annoyed but I promised myself I was not going to make a big deal about it. Glad I didn't, it seems like you were late for good reason." Celestia continued on, "Though you could have just come without Cielo you know. Now that you know why he was placed at your side, there is no reason for you two to stick together constantly. I know you care for one another but being around each other none stop is going to get old quick." Celestia pointed out Luna and Cielo's constant need to be around one another but did so in a polite tone, "I'm not trying to be rude or anything just thought I should bring that point up."

Cielo and Luna looked at each other and then back at Celestia. "Who says we'll ever get sick of it?" Luna asked.

"Ya, I love being at her side and she loves being at mine what's so wrong with that?" Cielo added in.

Celestia shook her head. "Okay then like I said just trying to point that out and be helpful." Celestia started to trot ahead of the two, "But keep this in mind Cielo. Ask yourself, what's the longest time you ever spent around one mare nonstop with no personal time to yourself?" A little grin snuck across Celestia's muzzle, she knew the stallion had no reply for her.

Cielo stood silent thinking to himself; he tried to remember the most time he spent with rarity without a break. After a bit of thinking he counted five days nonstop from morning to night he spent with her, by the sixth ay Cielo was ready to get out of the house for a bit.

"That's what I thought~" Celestia teased in a playful tone looking behind her at Cielo. "Well then have fun you two and enjoy one another's company." Celestia let out a light giggle and trotted ahead out of earshot of Luna and Cielo's conversation.

"You… you won't get sick of me will you?" Luna asked with a genuine sound of concern about her voice.

"What! No… no way." Cielo replied eyed Luna as though she had proposed some crackpot theory to him. "Your sister is just messing with us; she is trying to shake me up a little, still feeling me out. I think it's her way of testing me to make sure I'm not going to run off on you." Cielo looked up at the sky, the light from the setting sun setting off a beautiful tangerine glow. "I think she is testing you a bit too, she wants to be sure you feel that I'm right for you. It's the best she can do, while trying to be supportive she is still trying to look out for you and protect you without upsetting you."

"She really is trying huh?" Luna thought about it for a moment and realized what Cielo said made a lot of sense. "So… should I tell her to stop? I mean is she bothering you?"

"No I'd leave her be unless you feel bothered that is, Celestia has given me much harder times than this trust me she's being very polite." Cielo snickered a little. "I'll admit your sister does scare me sometimes her knowledge of the things I do I swear she has a spy on me at all times." Cielo let out a little sigh smiling. "It's always been that way."

Luna smiled a bit as the two walked drawing ever closer to the farm. "Yes she has to those she cares for, you know I actually do feel bad for arguing with her sometimes. I truly feel bad about turning on her and forcing her hoof in banishing me… but don't tell her that."

Cielo chuckle a little. "My lips are sealed Luna, not a word."

"Back when mother and father use to leave her in charge of watching me I would try to give her the hardest time I could, you know not once did she crack or get mad at me for it. She always stayed so calm and collected, one time I tried to run away." Luna smiled wider recalling her past with Celestia. "I was not too good at flying though and silly me I attempted to dart off through the forest, Celestia gave chase of course but she was not that good either, you should have seen her trying to catch me it was laughable."

"So what happened?" Cielo asked listening intently and shutting out every other pony around him but Luna.

"I looked back to make sure I still had a good lead and crashed head first into a tree." Luna laughed a little recalling her own foolishness. "I cried and cried. I actually broke a bit of my horn off." Luna paused for a moment. "Celestia comforted me, carried me all the way back home. She even tried to fix my horn but she was not too good at spells yet, neither of us was as fillies. Anyway Celestia took good care of me until mother and father returned. They were so angry at her and I was sure she was going to blame me. It was my fault after all but… she never did, she never told them I ran off to try to get her in trouble. Yet she took the punishment that should have been mine just to protect me... I was good for her from that day on." Luna paused again, "Well you know up to the whole Nightmare moon incident."

"Sounds like you grew to respect Celestia at a young age." Cielo walked a little closer to Luna. "What about your parent's how come they never come and visit you or Celestia?"

Luna's expression changed, her smile quickly fading to a frown as she fell silent and continued walking.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to upset you." Cielo was not sure what had happened but it was clear Luna was not ready to talk about it. "Please don't get upset, forget I said anything." Cielo gave her a little nuzzles trying to pull her back from her sorrow.

Luna leaned into his nuzzle accepting it fully and almost feeling grateful for it. "Sorry… we'll talk about that some other time okay Cielo." Luna's voice was soft with what sounded to be sorrow. "It's not your fault you didn't know but… please don't ask me again…"

"I won't Luna." Cielo agreed and pulled back a little ending the tender nuzzle. "Are you looking forward to the show?" Cielo knew just changing the topic would not fix Luna's mood now but he hoped it would help.

"You know I am actually." Luna replied trying to cheer back up. "It's so nice everypony went through so much trouble to do this for me, I forgot how nice everypony can be."

Cielo was delighted to see Luna bounce back so quickly. It was not long before Luna and Cielo reached the edge of Sweet Apple Acres, following the main road down towards the farm Cielo could see that just beyond it bleachers had been set up. A little ways out, the finishing touches were being put on the obstacle course and the race track was getting some last minute touches as well.

The apple family had been hard at work all day making the necessary preparations including Apple Jack ,who was never a pony to pass up an opportunity to help make the farm some bits, had been busting her flank all morning. Since dawn AJ had been apple bucking, prepping fresh cider for everypony and bringing up barrels of hard cider from the cellar to sell by the glass after the show. Apple Jack also helped set up the bleacher and gave Pinkie Pie a hoof in backing up some apple pie, apple tarts and apple fritters.

A group of pegasi had finished setting up a large cloud for the princesses to enjoy the show from, one of them gave a little signal and Celestia, joined by Cadance, flew up to the cloud giving it a little look over before seeming to give their approval. Celestia landed first with Cadance landing next to her, both of them laid on their stomachs and got comfortable.

"Come on." Luna Said with excitement and took to the air, it took her a moment to realize she was not being followed. Looking back Luna saw Cielo still on the ground seeming confused as to what she wanted of him. Flying back down Luna landed in front of Cielo. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can join you Luna, I'm fairly sure that that is meant for you, Celestia and Cadance only… you know royalty." Cielo replied forcing a smile so as not to upset her. "I'll be just fine down here."

"I'll hear none of that!" Luna stomped her hoof speaking a in a bit of a stern voice, "you are my stallion and I wish for you to be at my side… Do you not wish to be at my side?" Luna questioned.

Cielo stepped back a tad feeling Luna was being a bit assertive. "Well yes I want to be at your side Luna but…"

Luna cut Cielo off before he could get the second part of his sentence out. "No buts! Now let's go!" Luna almost sounded commanding before she took back to the air stopping halfway again and waiting for Cielo.

Letting out a sigh Cielo had no choice but to obey and follow, opening his wings Cielo took to the air.

Feeling satisfied Luna turned and continued up to the cloud, she was not trying to order Cielo so much as she felt she was motivation him though clearly it was taken the wrong way. Reaching the large cloud Luna landed and laid next to her sister peeking over the edge to look down at the track before lifting her gaze to the obstacle course in front of them, the view was truly going to be amazing.

Celestia caught Cielo out of the corner of her eye land on the cloud next to Luna causing a few ponies down below to take notice. "Cielo what are you doing? You can't be up here." Celestia said politely. "You should know that, this cloud is reserved for royalty… not to be mean but you'll have to watch from the ground or find another cloud."

"Yes ma'am." Cielo replied opening his wings again and leaving the cloud not wanting to cause any trouble. No sooner did he take to the air he was forced back down to the cloud.

Luna had used her magic to make Cielo land and lay beside her much to the stallions surprise, a few more ponies started to take notice as everypony was arriving and getting settled in, a few even seeing Cielo forced back to the cloud. "I invited him, he is my stallion and he is staying by my side end of story." Luna said with a bite to her tone glaring over at Celestia.

"Excuse me!?" Celestia's voice elevated a bit in anger at her sisters lack of respect. "What gives you the right to talk to me like that? This is the way it has been and should always be; don't act like this is new to you!" Celestia glared at a rather shocked Cielo. "Did you put her up to this!?"

"No! I…" Once more Cielo was cut off by Luna, now arguing the sisters were starting to draw more and more attention though they were not loud enough for the ponies below to make out what was being said.

Luna's left wing shot open blocking Celestia's glare from Cielo. "Don't use that type of tone with him, he did nothing wrong! Cielo is here at MY request!" Luna was growing more and more upset with each passing moment. "You know just when I think you actually might change you go and pull something like this."

"ME! I was being nice Luna, I was rather kind in the way I asked Cielo to leave but YOU took offence to that and instantly got snippy with me, how was I supposed to know you invited him to join us hmm?" Celestia shook her head and lowered her voice a little. "Luna for the sake of Equestria we are in public I don't know what has gotten into you but you need to knock it off now, we have an image to maintain for our ponies, our subjects that look to us for guidance, you're a princess not some tart. Now get your act together and start behaving like a princess should."

Cielo put his hoof on Luna's hoping to calm her a little but Luna quickly pulled her hoof away showing she was in no mood. It seemed Cielo was helpless to do anything to stop this argument.

Cadance tried to get a word in as well sensing the situation needed to be defused but much like Cielo she was shot down instantly not able to get a word in edgewise.

"Like a princess should?" Luna scoffed. "No more like you should, you want me to be a mirror image of you, what's your big problem with me anyway? Why can't Cielo be up here and I'm a tart? Why because I actually care for somepony something you seem incapable of." Luna snapped at Celestia. "You did not give two shakes of your tail when Cadance started dating Shining armor!"

"That was different!" Celestia protested. "Cadance and Shining did not go flaunting about publicly displaying affection until they were engaged Luna, you have been with Cielo for how long now and you prance about with him like he is some kind of accessory for you to show off not giving two bits about how it makes us look!"

"And now we get down to it don't we? It's all about how I make you look, all about you. It's always about you!" Luna started to lean in a little raising her voice more.

By now everypony including the wonderbolts were curious as to what was going on. The wonderbolts were ready to start but had to wait on Celestia's go ahead as always when she was in attendance.

"Luna I'm trying to help you, you can't just go around doing as you please. There is a level of eloquence and grace you need to uphold, a level of discretion you are held to, that we are held to and judged on because of who we are… I feel like I'm talking to a child!"

"You make me sick." Luna said in disgust.

"Fine… you know what you win Luna; you want it to be like this you got it." Celestia replied standing up and spreading her wings. "Time for a bit of tough love, you want to make a fool out of yourself be my guest you'll have your chance." Celestia looked down at the ponies all gathered and realized that she and Luna arguing had been observed by everypony. Thinking on her hooves Celestia quickly spoke. "Mares and Gentle stallions, fillies and colts thank you all for coming and celebrating this joyous day with us."

Luna was seething but now realizing all eyes were focused on her she could not really say much to her sister while Celestia was addressing them.

"I use the word joyous because today not only marks my younger sister's departure, today marks her entry into marehood." Celestia said with a smile.

Luna was now baffled unsure of what Celestia was talking about, her mind racing with the craziest thoughts. Surely Celestia would not bring up the book she had given Luna, no that couldn't be it.

A few photographing pegasi took to the air and got a bit closer to snap a few pictures but were not allowed too close being cut off by a few of Celestia's guards. Keeping at a respectful distance they continued to take pictures getting good shots of Celestia.

"My sister did not know I would be talking about this with all of you on this lovely evening but I can't help it. We have had many good memories here in ponyville with you all so I can think of no better place to announce this." Celestia kept her wings spread wings giving her a regal appearance. "Please join me in putting your hooves together for my sister princess Luna Moon and her fiancé Cielo Rey!"

Luna shot up to her hooves while Cielo remained speechless, the crowd let out a roar of cheers and applause at the news. Luna's mouth was agape as she looked at her sister in disbelief, flashes went off rapidly from the pegasi photographers at the news, and this was front page worthy shots for them.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Celestia continued with a huge smile as she looked over at Princess Luna. "As you can see my sister is a bit shocked at the moment but I could not contain my joy any longer, before we begin I offer my sister the chance to speak." Celestia leaned and whispered in Luna's ear softly. "I'm sorry but you left me no choice… go on tell them the truth, tell them he is nothing more than your stallion friend and see how they react to you, expose me as the liar I am, this is what you wanted right?"

Luna was speechless, her body frozen and unable to react. She had no retort for Celestia's words or any idea how to handle something like this. Luna's thoughts raced, part of her wanted to smack her sister around, scream to the world she was lying but what would that accomplish. Luna could see what Celestia had done, If Luna exposed Celestia as a liar then her relationship with Cielo would appear weak. Part of her started to believe Celestia, what if the general public would not accept her and Cielo simply as a couple. Slowly turning her head Luna looked down at the crowd as they all looked back up at her and quieted down expecting her to speak.

Celestia laid back down feeling she had done what she needed to, it brought her no pleasure to put Luna on the spot like this but she felt Luna had to learn a lesson and since talking seemed to get Celestia nowhere with Luna, taking action was the next step. Celestia knew just how cold ponies could be first hand and it was time for Luna to wake up and learn that too.

Luna's legs quivered a bit, "Cielo… I need you" Luna said in a shaky whisper making Cielo's ears perk up.

The stallion had buried his face in the cloud out of embarrassment, never did he think Celestia would stoop so low to embarrass her sister. Slowly he lifted his muzzle and turned his gaze up towards Luna.

Luna looked over at Cielo with a distance look of desperation. "Please… please stand…" she whispered feeling each pony's gaze looking up at her and watching her every movement. Their very stairs seeming to pierce through her skin and into her soul causing Luna to feel ill, "Cielo… please…" she begged.

Cielo actually hesitated for a moment. He wanted to stay down and there was even part of him that wanted to flee but just hearing how badly he was needed, he staved his wings. Slowly the stallion got to his hooves and stood beside Luna.

Celestia eyed the two trying to figure out what was going on, she had expected Luna to come forth and deem her statements fraudulent. So why did Cielo stand she pondered, why did Luna ask for him to join her.

Swallowing hard Luna buried all her fear deep down into the pit of her stomach for now. "Move to your left a little and open your wings, keep them spread wide, chest out head held high Cielo… and thank you." Luna thanked Cielo for standing by her side the camera flashes had stopped for now as even the photographers were growing curious as to what Luna might say. They did take notice as it was taking her some time to speak.

Cielo though greatly confused did as he was told moving slightly to the left and opening his wings wide keeping them straight. Puffing out his chest a little Cielo held his head high getting a good view of the crowd.

Luna did the same and spread her wings wide, her left wing matching Cielo's right perfectly as a sign of unity. The crowd went crazy at this sight cheering and whistling while stomping their hooves on the ground in applause. Luna smiled wide, "Smile." Luna ordered Cielo through her teeth.

Cielo smiled as well now running off his instinct to follow orders, his mind had shut down having given up on trying to comprehend the situation he was just put into.

"My fiancé and I thank you all greatly from the bottom of our hearts for all your support!" Luna exclaimed with enthusiasm causing Celestia's jaw to drop. Luna was not about to let her sister get the best of her no matter the cost, if Celestia wanted to play dirty then Luna was not about to back down but instead planned to fight fire with fire. "Sorry for the long silence, you'll have to forgive us we did not plan on news being out so soon but I guess my sister just got a little too eager." Luna looked over at Celestia with a grin. "Better luck stumping me next time sis." The crowd collectively let out mixed laughs as the photographers started to take pictures once again, this time focusing on Luna and Cielo. "I'm sure a lot of you have questions, I can see the press is as eager as ever." Luna got another reaction of mixed laughs at her little joke, "but that will have to wait until after the show, for now Celestia, Cielo and I have held up enough of your time. Please Spitfire start the show and everypony enjoy!"

With that the crowd cheered once more as Luna and Cielo closed their wings and laid back down, Luna first followed by a stunned Cielo.

Having been given the green light Spitfire took the spotlight and started to talk hyping up the already hyped audience for what was to come.

"You're not going to win this time Celestia I've had enough." Luna said softly looking down at Spitfire and watching her work the crowd into a frenzy and not at her sister. "I'm tired of doing this with you always one step forward and two steps back… after tonight don't bother looking for me, don't try to contact me and don't expect me to come back… I'm done."

Celestia remained silent, she used her magic as she lifted her wing sliding a medium sized manila envelope out from under it with her magic. She then levitated it in front of Luna without looking over at her. "Before you get too rash have a look at this Luna." Celestia said in a soft voice. "I don't want you to leave but I agree this has to stop."

Luna glanced over at her sister before using her magic to take the manila envelope and open it, she slid the contents out and her eyes widened. "What is this…?" Luna asked almost in shock.

"From what I saw it's you and your stallion toy swapping saliva, it was taken by a young shutterbug and cost me quite a few bits to get my hooves on." Celestia said softly, "Call me a monster, tell me I make you sick, that I don't care or that I disgust you… all I ever do is look out for you Luna, that's all I have done since you got back. I have covered your tail at every turn because I am your big sister and that's what I'm supposed to do."

Cielo stood up as the show started getting Luna's attention. "Cielo what's wrong?"

"I'm not feeling so well Luna, I think I'm going to go for a little flight to clear my head." Cielo replied softly as he turned to leave.

"You can't leave right now we are in the middle of a show… Cielo please what's wrong?" Luna asked again getting a little worried.

"I need time to process things okay? Do you have any idea the kind of crap you two just pulled? You had me acting like a puppet on a string for you Luna and Celestia… a mare I always considered a friend used me as a pawn to teach you a lesson. I'm not some toy for you two to play with…" Cielo replied, his voice sounding hollow and monotone.

"Cielo I never…" This time Cielo did not give Luna a chance to finish before opening his wings.  
"Save it, just let me have a little space to think…" Cielo said before taking off.

"Cielo!" Luna went to get up to go after her stallion but was stopped by Celestia placing her wing over her sister. "Let go!" Luna protested struggling a bit.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Cadance said getting up causing Luna to stop struggling for a moment. "I'm with Cielo on this so it would be best somepony with his viewpoint talk to him right now, Luna you going after him is not what he needs right now, it's bad enough Cielo leaving drew some attention." With that Cadance opened her wings and took off after Cielo.

Looking back down Luna and Celestia noticed that Cadance was right though only a few ponies had taken notice one of them was a reporter.

Luna let out a sigh and looked through the pictures Celestia had given her, the third picture even caught a bit of tongue play between the two. "Why did you even get these?" Luna asked softly feeling the sting of Cielo's parting words.

"Because if those pictures had hit the papers without me doing what I just did to cover for you do you have any idea the field day they would have had. I might be a monster but i'd rather have you hate me then let you be branded a whore." Celestia replied watching the show commence now that the crowd was all riled up.

"A whore? going a bit far aren't we?" Luna seemed insulted by Celestia's choice of words.

"Not at all… Like i said you and I are held to a different standard than other mares Luna, you know this. It did not use to be so bad but this world… these ponies can be ruthless. You give them the chance and they will pick apart every little mistake you make. part of the reason you are going on your little tour is it not? no matter how many times you say you're sorry some will never let you live down your past." Celestia twiddled her hooves a bit. "I'm not going to be able to protect you again Luna, you'll be on your own from here on out… i'm trying to prepare you for the harsh realities you're going to have to face."

"I won't be alone… I have Cielo and I don't need your help… I can handle things myself." Luna replied with uncertainty in her voice looking at the photos still.

"Ya seeing them I can tell i'm not needed and as for Cielo… I don't know, he seemed quite crossed with you although he did not yell at you… at us...I have known him long enough to know when he is at his breaking point." Celestia stopped twiddling her hooves and looked over at Luna. "I'll apologize to him and fix this but… are you sure you can trust him Luna? I mean… he left you after making such an announcement with you, that does not look good you know. What if this whole thing…" Celestia realized how grave her error was, she might have just drove a wedge between Luna and Cielo by putting this on their shoulders. "What if I messed things up and put to much on him… what if he doesn't want to come back?"

"Please… don't." Luna did not try to hide the sorrow in her voice at the thought of Cielo leaving. "If he feels that way i'll just have to find someway to make it up to him… I… I know I should not have asked him to stand with me like that…"

Celestia pulled Luna closer to her with her wing and put her hoof on her sisters. "what about the trip? the reporters? you did offer some answers after the show."

"If Cielo wishes to talk to the reporters I will myself and should he not wish to continue on this trip then… then i'll return to Canterlot and we will simply cancel it."

"Luna, this trip meant so much to you… how can you just cancel it?" Celestia asked with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"It does mean a lot to me… it was going to be a fresh start but…" Luna paused for a moment and smiled a little. "Cielo means even more… any i'm not going make him suffer. I'll talk with him after the reporters and explain why you did what you did. I don't think he was even paying attention when you gave me the photos… I hope he will understand and forgive me."

"I'm sure he will, i'm sorry for even planting doubt in your mind." Celestia hoped to re-ensure her sister even though she had her doubts. It was not often Cielo got upset enough to simply take off and the one time Celestia could recall it happening Cielo disappeared for days. "Cadance will help him calm down, he's in good hooves."

Luna remained quiet and watched the show progress, dash was doing an amazing job performing and almost stole the show even when paired with Spitfire but the young mare was not quite that good yet. throughout the show Luna kept looking back over her shoulder hoping to see Cielo flying back towards her but every time would look all Luna saw was empty sky. Soon Luna really started to worry to the point every few minutes she would look, her stomach starting to knot up in fear.

"Calm down." Celestia whispered stroking Luna's back gently with her wing.

"Please come back…" Luna whimpered softly still looking over her shoulder as Celestia tried to comfort her.

Celestia herself was admittedly starting to worry now as the show reached its halfway point and Cielo had yet to appear after nearly an hour.

Luna was keeping her outward appearance strong due to all the ponies being around but inside she was devastated feeling she might have pushed Cielo too hard. "Please come back…" Luna whimpered again looking down at the cloud. "Please… you promised me… please…"

Time continued to pass and the show continued on, Celestia eventually had to lower the sun and raise the moon as it grew later.

The wonderbolts had switched to their night routine using torches during their tricks to mesmerize the ponies with a spectacular light show to start to wrap things up.

After about three hours Luna was close to breaking down and the show was about to end. Lowering her muzzle to the cloud she could not longer hold it in, while the crowd cheered Luna sobbed softly. "I'm sorry… please i'm sorry…"

No matter what Celestia said to Luna nothing seems to get through to her. "I swear i'm going to kill that stallion." Celestia said angrily, she had passed her worry stage and now was becoming angry with Cielo for causing her sister pain.

"It's not his fault…" luna sobbed.

Deep down Celestia knew Luna was blaming herself more than Cielo or even her for starting the whole chain of events. "no dear… it's mine but still he should have been back by now."

"Sorry but being used is not such an easy thing to digest it turns out." A familiar voice replied as somepony landed on the cloud Next to Luna.

Luna's ears shot up as she picked her head up quickly, looking to her left Cielo stood on the cloud beside her. Getting up quickly Luna held nothing back wrapping her hooves around him she buried her muzzle in his chest and just cried, her horn resting against the side of his neck while she sobbed. "You… Jerk!" Luna managed to get a few words out between her sobs, she was not happy Cielo left but she was delighted he came back. "I'm sorry…"

"Me too." Cielo replied softly taking his wings and wrapping them around Luna, Cielo sat down and just held Luna taught to him. "I reacted poorly… I… I let my anger get the best of me."

Cadance landed on the cloud next to Celestia and plopped down seemingly exhausted. looking over ar Celestia Cadance just let out a sigh as if to say she had her work cut out for her getting Cielo to come back and it literally, physically, exhausted her.

Celestia looked back at Cielo and shot him a bit of a glare. "Cielo… I'm not happy you took off but…" Celestia softened her look. "i'm sorry, will you give me a chance to explain my actions? If you do I think I can clarify why I did what I did."

"Please Cielo." Luna pulled back and looked up at the stallion making him turn his attention to her. "She… she actually had a good reason…"

"I'm willing to listen yes but…" Cielo turned his gaze from Luna to Celestia. "You two need to listen to me to, I have somethings I want to get off my chest and I think you both need to hear them." Cielo looked back down at Luna, though he seems happy there was not much joy to be found in his eyes. "And Luna you and I need to have a private discussion before hand…"

Luna felt her heart sink a little fearing the worst. "Sure Cielo… anything you want…" Swallowing her pride Luna placed her head back against Cielo's chest. "just promise you will stay with me… please..."

Cielo felt Luna's hooves hold him tighter but no matter how tightly she held him Cielo did not respond to her.

Celestia was speechless at Cielo's silence making her question if she had actually been right, did she cause Cielo to have a change of heart. Now faced with the outcome of her actions Celestia felt mortified, she could have gone about it all another way but she let Luna get under her skin and because of Celestia's inability to just take a step back and look she was yet again the cause of Luna being in pain.

In one last ditch effort Luna looked up into Cielo's eyes beggingly as she cried. "Please say it… please Cielo… say it…."


	4. Ponyville part 3

"Say it!" Luna begged shaking Cielo a little trying to get a response from the dark grey stallion. "Why won't you say it!?"

Cielo drew in a deep breath and shook his head a little. "If you want me to, promise me Princess Luna. You have to promise to listen to what I have to say first, by listen I mean just that. Actually listen and care about what I have to say… I don't think you understand the repercussions of your actions." Cielo looked up as Celestia who was still glaring at him angrily. "I don't think either of you do."

"I'll listen Cielo i'm sorry, I should not have asked you to stand with me." Luna nuzzled under Cielo's chin, she had stopped sobbing but the tears were still running down her cheeks. Her heart hurts and her mind raced still, she could tell Cielo was far from being okay and though she was in pain Luna felt if she could calm him down everything would go back to the way it was and all would be forgiven.

"You have a lot of nerve." Celestia growled. "Do you have any idea how much your little stunt hurt her?"

Luna turned to Celestia. "Stop please… don't fight just let it go…"

"I have some nerve? What about you? You don't care how your little stunt made Luna feel or how it would affect me, neither of you even considered me. I was just some pawn you two used against one another!" Cielo snapped angrily.

Celestia went to open her mouth but once more Luna pleaded "Stop the both of you please… no more I can't handle more arguing… Please just stop…"

Celestia swallowed her pride and did not respond to Cielo though she wanted to badly. The show had wrapped up and ponies were starting to leave the bleachers and go over towards the barn. It seems a little after party was planned, many of the ponies wanted to hang around and mingle with the wonderbolts while they had the chance. Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie did not mind in the least either, the longer everypony stuck around the more likely they were to buy something. The reporters had hung around too waiting patiently for a chance to speak with Princess Luna

"Let's go somewhere a little more private and talk then." Cielo suggested, "Because I will not bite my tongue Luna, not the way i'm feeling now."

Luna turned back to Cielo and agreed "Anything you want… where should we go?"

"Wait, what am I to do? You can't expect me to just sit here while you two run off. I don't trust Cielo alone with you right now." Celestia protested.

Cielo scoffed, "Please if I was going to do something I could have done it long ago Princess so save it." Though agitated, Cielo had a great deal of confidence about his voice making Celestia's blood boil at the thought of him taking advantage of Luna. "You wanna join fine but you will keep your nose out of our business until I'm ready to deal with you because mare I have got a lot to get off my chest."

"That's fair right?" Luna asked looking back at Celestia. "Sometimes it's best just to listen… we can do that can't we?"

Cadance, whom had been sitting quietly, placed her hoof on Celestia's back. "Listening couldn't hurt."

Celestia did not like this one bit but at the same time she felt she had no choice, Cadance had obviously worked hard to get Cielo back, Luna was distraught and willing to do whatever it took to work through this and deep down Celestia knew this was her fault. If she declined or tried to argue she would only make things worse for Luna and cause her further pain. Celestia lowered her head a bit losing her look of anger and replacing it with one of defeat. "Yes… I'll listen, I can do that much."

Cadance gave Celestia a pat on the back knowing it was not easy for her to give in. Cadance then peaked to the side of Celestia so she could see Luna. "I'll keep the reporters busy for as long as I can. You do remember you promised them a little interview don't you Luna?"

Luna let out an annoyed sigh. "No… it slipped my mind, I must look horrid right now." Luna looked at Cadance giving her a soft but genuine smile. "Thank you for your help Cadance… really on everything thank you."

"Family looks out for family." Cadance replied smiling back, "If I were you I would use magic to teleport elsewhere for now, it won't have to be far but if you try to fly they will see you."

"I'll take care of that." Celestia replied softly, "Thank you Cadance, you have been a great help as always." Taking a deep breath Celestia's horn lit up, with a flash Celestia, Luna and Cielo vanished.

Cadance left the cloud and flew down below where the reporters had taken notice and were curious as to what was going on. Cadance explained to them that the interview was still going to take place but Luna just wish for a bit of time to freshen up beforehand. The reporters bought it and went about mingling with the other ponies and enjoying themselves to kill time.

Within the blink of an eye Celestia, Luna and Cielo appeared in Celestia's chambers back in Canterlot. Luna still had her hooves around a very confused Cielo.

That was Cielo's first time ever being teleported anywhere and it was a rather odd experience. "Well then… that was interesting."

Luna slowly leaned back a bit so she could look into Cielo's eyes. "Okay, now that we are somewhere private please talk to me Cielo; you have my full attention."

Cielo did not see just how bad Luna looked until they were in a well-lit area, the light from the fire showed Luna's eyes were a bit puffy. It was evident that she had been crying for some time. "Let me start by saying…" Cielo wanted to be mad at her and in fact still was but he never thought Luna would have been so upset by him just taking off. Cielo changed his tone to a softer more caring one before continuing, "I'm sorry." Taking his hoof Cielo gently brought it up to Luna's cheek tracking the tear line that was visible. "I'm sorry I made you cry, I'm sorry I hurt you by taking off… do you know why I became so upset with you?"

"Because you felt as though I were using you as a pawn so I could get back at my sister… right?" Luna asked a bit unsure herself, she only knew what Cielo had told her.

As Cielo expected Luna was clueless aside from what she was told." Not just that," Cielo explained. "Though that was a portion of it. The other reason is because you did not seem to care how I felt afterwards. I was stressing out, playing over each scenario in my head of every possible repercussions this announcement, this lie could have. All you seemed to care about at the time is that you were able to best your sister yet again. That's what really got me."

Luna looked apologetically into Cielo's eyes and expressed how sorry she was once more; the princess of the night had never felt this way before. She actually felt ashamed of herself, Luna felt remorse for turning on Celestia and trying to cause her harm but never ashamed.

"I know you're sorry and I trust you did not mean to make me feel that way… one of the reasons I came back." Cielo lowered his head a bit, "I wanted to yell at you, scream even… until I was able to see your face. I have caused you enough harm tonight Luna and I really don't think I need to say more because nothing I say will be harder on you than how hard you have been on yourself." Cielo turned his attention to Celestia, "You however Celestia are a different case altogether, what the hell were you thinking announcing we were engaged like that. Do you have any idea the amount of trouble you have caused for not just Luna but me as well?"

Celestia remained silent looking into Cielo's eyes as he spoke; she knew things could have gone differently if she had not let Luna get under her skin.

Luna nuzzle up to Cielo remaining there with her muzzle resting against his chest still not taking her hooves off the stallion.

"I'll take that as a no, well then let me fill you in princess. Not only will Luna be under a magnifying glass now but so will I, you know everything about me including my past. You've known for a long time now so don't try to tell me different."

"Yes Cielo I know of your past." Celestia replied somberly.

"Then you know you just handed over a loaded cannon to several ponies, I have kept a low key over the years for a reason and now because of you my name is going to be plastered all over every paper in Equestria." Cielo's voice started to grow agitated as he continued, "And what do you think is going to happen when certain mares and stallions who know me, know what I have done or what I did to them myself, what will you do when they come forward and paint a pretty picture of who I was to anypony who will listen hmm?"

Celestia did not care for Cielo's tone with her but out of love for her sister she gritted her teeth and dealt with Cielo's attitude. "Yes… I see your point…" Celestia said through her teeth. "But what was I to do? Did you even hear me when I was talking about the pictures of you two?"

"What Pictures?" Cielo asked having been in his own little world at the time and oblivious to what Luna and Celestia had been talking about.

Lifting her wing Celestia used her magic to levitate the manila envelope offer to Cielo and remove the contents, lifting her had a little she flipped through the three shots slowly so Cielo could get a good look at each. "This is why I did what I did Cielo… I had no guarantee that the young photographer I got these from gave me the only copies. If I did not make that announcement and these happen to come up in tomorrow's paper my sister would have been branded a harlot. A whore Cielo… I could not let that happen to her…"

"So you chose that moment to stand up and announce that we are engaged to all of Equestria which by the way, news flash, we are not!" Cielo pointed out.

"Well… what else was I to do smart stallion?" Celestia asked adding a little bite to her tone, "Need I remind you that you…" Celestia once more changed her tone, "Well you were kind of drawing a lot of attention and it did not help when Luna made you remain on the cloud with us… I." Letting out a sigh Celestia stopped fighting all together and just admitted it was her fault. "I messed up and let my anger get the better of me."

"You could have just told Luna calmly you had good reason for not wanting to draw more attention by having me join her and that you would explain after." Cielo said in a disappointed tone. "And that reminds me." Cielo looked down at Luna who had yet to let him go. "Luna I'll put up with a lot of things but please never grab me like that again, it's not only embarrassing and emasculating but you made me feel like a foal being put in a time out… it was uncalled for."

"I'm sorry…" Luna replied softly not lifting her head up enough to look at him, she may had made him feel like a colt but he was getting his payback on her at that very moment. Luna felt like a little filly being scolded for making a mistake and it was not a feeling she was finding pleasant in the least.

"Say I did that then? What would be different after that?" Celestia asked trying to follow what Cielo would have done.

"You talk to us after the show, share your concerns and the photos and we would have come up with a plan, we could have worked together to fix this without causing anypony any embarrassment." Cielo explained looking back at Celestia.

"So what now…?" Luna asked wanting to end this argument. "Celestia was wrong and so was I, we both made mistakes even though we both should have known better than to argue in public… and we both upset you with our actions…"

Cielo looked down at Luna and smiled a little. "Do you plan to hide your face on my chest for the remainder of the night?" Taking his hoof Cielo gently rubbed Luna's back. "I said I was sorry and I forgive you… you can stop worrying."

"Will… you say it then?" Luna asked slowly looking up at Cielo with pleading eyes.

"Yes Luna, I promise never to leave you like that again." Cielo spoke softly smiling a little, though Luna was upset the way she was looking at him was adorable in his eyes. "Now, please tell me what you mean when you asked 'what now' Do you mean where do we go from here?"

"If you want… I'll say it was all a lie like I should have done from the start, you shouldn't be dragged into this just for the sake of my silly image." Luna said softly, "As far as we know Celestia has the only copies of the photos and there is no telling if they will pop up again but it's a risk I'm more than happy to take to show that I'm sorry." Luna thought for a moment, "Or if we did… you know...go with it, then we could just cancel the trip and I'll stay here so we don't have to deal with the media at all… that could work right?"

Celestia shook her head slowly but kept her muzzle shut letting Cielo choose as Luna wished.

"We can't just hide. That will solve nothing and create its own set of problems and as far as coming out and saying it was a lie… not the best option either considering that's a good way to get under a lot of ponies skins, and then that will bring up the question as to why Celestia lied in the first place, why you also lied to cover for her, why I was on the cloud and why you chose to come clean…" Cielo took his hoof off Luna's back and rubbed his head a little. "Celestia anything you can do about possible negative press that comes our way… mainly things that will be aimed at me."

"Yes… I can try that it but keep in mind I can't force them to keep quiet, I can only ask the editors to… overlook things pertaining to you." Celestia replied.

"That will have to be good enough then." Cielo shook his head, "This is going to be hard and I hope you both realize that. We need to plan and plan well if we are going to pull this off."

"What do you mean?" Luna inquired.

"I mean if we are going to appear as though we are engaged, then we have to act like an engaged couple would. That means we might have to play up our affection a little in public, we cannot disagree in front of other ponies and we will have to define how we will act around them and in front of the media."

"Like acting? But Cielo what's wrong with what we have now?" Luna seemed confused, she loves Cielo and Cielo seemed to love her back so why would she have to act.

"I agree with Cielo." Celestia tossed her opinion in, "Say you wake up and are not feeling to par or maybe you two had a little argument and might not be too happy with each other… like Cielo is now. It would be best to be able to fall into a default role so as to keep the appearance of the two of you being unified and on the same page… well unless you two actually decide to end things."

"Never!" Luna quickly snapped back at Celestia for even bringing up the thought.

"Well then… it would seem we have some planning to do." Cielo pulled back a little causing Luna to let him go, she looked a little worried as he did so. "Luna I say this not in a mean way but you should go freshen up. If we are to parade around for the press you must not look like you have been crying and your eyes are a bit puffy right now. We don't need them probing into why you were upset."

Luna took a little offence but did not say anything to Cielo, things were finally calming back down and she was in no rush to try to escalate things. "Y-Yes… I guess you're right."

Celestia and Cielo sat in an awkward silence while Luna cleaned up, they did not look at each other or even glance.

Celestia was the one who finally broke the silence between them. "It's not going to be like this from now on is it?" she asked referring the how quiet it was between the two of them. "I said I was sorry, I let you talk and did not argue. What more do you want?" Celestia did not get snippy with Cielo while asking her question.

"No, just until I'm done being pissed off at you." Cielo replied calmly, "What more do I want… hmmm. Well how about for starters, you stop thinking I'm going to take advantage of Luna. You seem to be throwing the 'how little you trust me' in my face every chance you get despite you saying you do trust me and putting me with your sister in the first place. You should get checked out sometime, I think you might be bipolar"

"I think you have to be depressed to have it qualify as bipolar." Celestia turned her head a bit and looked over at Cielo. "Tell me do you think if they examined your head it would be any better?"

Cielo looked out of the corner of his eyes to see Celestia looking at him. Turning his muzzle towards her he smiled a bit. "In some areas yes but then again if I was as old as you my mind might be going too."

Celestia smiled a bit happy she was able to break the tension. "I'm sorry Cielo, I really am. I was just looking out for my sister… and the way you hurt her when you left. That's what the comment about not trusting you was aimed at. I know you have been good to her as far as… behaving yourself. You have done well in that area for a long time." Celestia turned to Cielo a little more. "I know I was wrong Cielo, this was my fault but that does not mean I forgive you for taking off… you should have just stayed and voiced your concerns after."

"When emotions get high mistakes are made, I won't say I did not mean to hurt her because I knew that taking off would upset her I just did not think so much and at the time I was too upset to care… that sounds so horrid when I say it out loud but it's the truth." Cielo admitted.

"Well let me make one thing clear to you Cielo, I can understand why you took off but you made my sister a promise here today. I will hold you to that you know." Celestia's expression grew a little more serious. "I care for you Cielo, you know that… but if you ever purposely break my sisters heart… I'll be sure to repay the favor tenfold."

"Threats really?" Cielo cocked his head a little seeming unintimidated. "You really want to make threats to me right now?" His tone growing a bit deeper.

"I'm just giving you my feelings on the matter, is that not what you wanted? Would you rather I be fake and whisper nothing but sweet lies to you? I love my sister and I don't want to see her hurt. I know I caused her pain today but not nearly as much as you did by leaving and DON'T try to blame that all on me… Yes I admit that I helped push you to it but you are the one who stood up and took off. I did not force you Cielo."

Cielo glared at Celestia for a moment before turning his head taking his eyes off her. You're right, I did make that choice and I know it was a mistake, but your threats do not affect me. If you really want to be sure that Luna stays happy perhaps you should stop trying to drive a wedge between us. Honestly Celestia I love Luna I really do but I can't keep putting up with you sticking your nose in at every turn. Give us some breathing room, as of now you dumped even more weight onto our backs, we have enough without having to lug you around too." Cielo's voice had returned to normal as he continued to on.

Luna had finished cleaning up and was now listening in on the conversation. Luna felt if she walked into the room Cielo might stop talking and she did not want to miss this thinking she might pick up a bit of useful information.

"Well maybe…" Celestia went to counter but was quickly cut off.

"I'm not done yet!" Cielo raised his voice and stomped his hoof on the floor turning to Celestia once more, this time in anger. "This is not about you for once so do what you said you would and open your ears while keeping your muzzle shut."

Celestia could feel her blood pressure rising, her anger building up at Cielo's disrespect for her. She went to open her mouth but heard Luna's voice inside her head. 'Please don't argue… for me' Looking back Celestia saw Luna quickly duck her head back behind the door realizing now she was listening in.

Looking back at Cielo Celestia simply raise her hoof. "Okay I'll keep quiet please continue." Repeating to herself over and over again in her head 'do it for Luna'

"Thank you, I get you want to protect her I do but damn it Celestia you are so blinded by your own ego you don't see the harm you do. You think yourself a great shield for her without realizing you have your spikes pointed at the very pony you want to protect. Each time you block a hit for her you're spikes cause her harm from the recoil. Luna said it best when she said its one step forward and two back with you. Last night was amazing, I honestly thought I had seen the end of you two bickering, then you showed up today and surprised us both with a festival for Luna so she could be given what you considered a proper send off. Then what happened? You had to find a way to ruin everything you worked so hard for with one swift an idiotic action. It's baffling to me it's like you set yourself up just to fail. If I did not know you loved your sister so much I'd swear you enjoyed hurting her… STOP putting your nose in where it does not belong. It's not that you care or want to help that's the problem it's you never think things through… stop and THINK about your actions please! I'm begging you PLEASE use your head before just acting. What was your plan on threatening me? Let's start with that, what if I had told you to buzz off and just left. You would blame me fully when YOU could have stopped it from ever happening in the first place by simply keeping your muzzle shut. Just... Think Celestia THINK!"

Celestia looked at Cielo for a moment watching the stallion pant lightly, it was clear he had been holding back on some of his frustrations with her. "Okay…" Celestia had nothing more to say, Cielo had nailed home some valid points that disarmed Celestia from being able to reply. "Is there… anything else you want to get off your chest?"

Cielo shook his head a bit. "No, I think I'm done."

Luna re-entered the room at that point going back to Cielo's side. "Better?" She asked nuzzling his cheek.

"Much." Cielo eyed Luna a little, "You look a lot better Luna, again sorry I upset you… It won't happen again."

"As I said you are forgiven." Luna smiled softly; she looked over at her sister Celestia and smiled happily. "Thank you dear sister for biting your tongue, I know it was not easy but... thank you for letting him vent."

Celestia nodded her head a little, getting up she walked over to Luna and Cielo. Putting her hooves around both of them she pulled them in close for a hug.

Luna was quick to embrace her sister but Cielo took a few seconds.

Cielo could feel Celestia wanted to move on and so did he, taking his hooves he embraced the two sisters tightly.

The hug lasted for several minutes before Celestia let the two go, with all their feelings vented and the air cleared Celestia was pleased enough to force her own feeling down to keep from causing more trouble. This seemed like a good conclusion, Luna and Cielo seemed happy and everything seemed to be back on track now.

Luna, Celestia and Cielo all started to talk about the engagement and the best way to go about it. All three of them decided leaving the date of the socalled wedding undetermined for now thinking it best to simply say Luna and Cielo were too busy to make any solid plans at this time. This would allow Luna and Cielo time to really let their relationship grow and give the two the chance to see if they really were meant to be.

After hammering out all of the assorted details Celestia took Luna and Cielo back to Ponyville to face the rather annoyed reporters.

Luna apologized for the wait and with Cielo at her side the two of them were interviewed. Every question was faced at Luna putting all the pressure on her and much to Cielo's surprise Luna was nailing it. One thing Luna really seemed to excel at is dealing with press ponies while under pressure almost like she welcomed it as a challenge. The date for the wedding did pop up among the onslaught of questions Luna had to endure but Luna was expecting it.

A few photos were taken of Luna an Cielo though the chances of them being used were not very high, even with the flash none would come out as good as previous pictures taken earlier in the day. After the interview Luna and Cielo caught up with Spitfire.

Sharing a few hard ciders together Luna and Cielo explained everything to Spitfire after she had inquired about the sudden engagement announcement. Needless to say Spitfire did not approve of this illusion Luna and Cielo had cooked up with Celestia but she did understand the reason behind it.

After catching up for a few hours with Spitfire Cielo and Luna decided to call it a night, ponies had started to leave and the farm was just about empty by now.

Luna thanked Spitfire for her effort and apologized for missing some of the show, Luna also made Cielo apologize to his mother as well for not sticking around but did so in a playful way being sure not to actually force him.

Bidding farewell to Celestia and Cadance, Luna and Cielo set off towards town. The wonderbolts stuck around for a little while longer, helping Apple Jack clean up a bit as a favor to Rainbow Dash, before taking off themselves.

Luna and Cielo made their way to the hotel, checking in the two of them made their way up to their room on the second floor after having a brief talk with the mare at the front desk who seemed overly excited to have the couple staying at her inn. Once Luna and Cielo found their room the two settled in for the night, Cielo taking to the bed and laid down ready to get some rest and to start fresh with a new day.

After taking off her armor Luna joined Cielo in bed and gave Cielo a kiss goodnight but decided to stay up for a bit letting Cielo know she was not yet sleepy. Luna waited until Cielo fell asleep. Wanting to be sure, she gave him a few pokes to see if he would react. Feeling convinced Luna used her magic to open her saddlebags and take out the book Celestia had given her. With things going the way they were Luna felt it best to start learning now instead of putting things off until it was too late. Part of her was still nervous opening up the book and yet a larger part of her was eager to learn, she felt if she knew more then maybe it would also help her relax so she would not be so tense over something as simple as a kiss.

The first few chapters were nothing Luna did not already know, she was more than old enough to know all the changes her body had gone through physically but she read them anyway for the bits on how her emotions were affected as well finding them informative and helpful. By the third and fourth chapters of the book Luna could feel her body heating up a bit, Luna's cheeks a soft red. Blushing Luna read on covering the stallion's and mare's anatomy and reproductive organs, then on to chapter five, mating.

Luna continued to read for hours until she had covered every last aspect of the book all the way pregnancy and birth. Putting the book away Luna lay her head down after blowing out the candle, the room dark and silent, only the soft sounds of Cielo's breathing could be heard.

Rolling over Luna cuddled up to Cielo, her mind racing with what she considered perverse thoughts. The book explains a lot but raised more questions as well as caused a few new feelings to surface. Closing her eyes Luna kept tight to Cielo, to her surprise she felt the stallion bring his wing over her and pull her a bit closer to him. Nuzzled against Cielo's chest, her mind slowly letting her thoughts drift away, Luna slowly fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


End file.
